


APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It!

by BlackAngelReinae



Series: PrussiaXReader-'Not Worth...' Series (aka: AU 'slice of Life' like Series) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 'Slice of life' style AU, AU-highschool like, F/M, Fanfiction, XReader, a bit of some smexy like parts, songs in chapter, songs in chapter (are some themes of chapters), there is a lemon chapter (so be warned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelReinae/pseuds/BlackAngelReinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---"NEIN!" Gilbert said, as he used his hand to hit yours, making you let go of the knife. The knife clattered to the floor, as he quickly embraced you tightly, to make sure you wouldn't go after it. "Vhatever vas gonna make you do zhat, it isn't vorth it frau, it isn't. You don't need to hurt yourself to get people to notice you...You aren't vorthless,you're not.-an 'AU Highschool like style' pruXreader (complete!)</p>
<p>-Part 1 (Book one of PrussiaXReader-'Not Worth...' Series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MY first (besides night king) Xreader story.
> 
> please comment if is should continue  
> *dont' own hetalia, prussia. just the story idea. also don't pic for story....(once again found it on google so i don't own it)*  
> (NOTE: story was originally posted to my DA on Mar 15, 2012, and then put here on AO3-as second copy, in case I have problems with my DA accounts-)

**APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It! PT. 1**

_A/N: This is my first XReader story in second person form. A lot of the reader inserts out there that are in second person form, so this is just like those. I'm not really used to writing this way, so please try to enjoy it if you can. XD_  
________________________________________ 

_"I am so screwed!"_

You thought this to yourself in your mind, as you tried to put the jump-drive back into the computer's hard-drive. After hoping that it will work this time  . . .    
after the billionth time that it failed.

After a few minutes of waiting, you looked at the computer screen and let out a frustrated growl as the sign for the jump-drive didn't show up . . . .  again.

This just wasn't your day.

You had depended on your jump-drive a lot and you had about two years worth of work on it. So for it to just be broken like that, it left a depressed feeling in your stomach.

You let out a depressed sigh as you gently took out the drive and put it away in your wallet. 

_Guess it was time to go get a new one after-school . . . .  
and re-do everything all over again . . . ._

\- -    -    -   -

Class seemed to go extremely slow for you as you tried to pay attention in class.

You felt like you wanted to just go curl up in a corner or just to go home and lock yourself in your room until nightfall.  
You were about to get the hell out of there, . . . .  
when you felt something hit your head. 

You turned your head to see what had hit you, as you looked down to see a folded piece of paper on the ground. 

With a confused look on your face, you picked up the piece of paper, which your name scribbled on it. carefully opening the paper, so the teacher wouldn't see you reading the forbidden message, you quickly and quietly read the note.

You held back to let out a groan as you realized who it was from, as you read:

_"Hey (Name), what's wrong? You don't look so awesome today as you usually do. Did you get another bad review on one of your stories again?  
I hope not, or I might have to go kick some ass, for upsetting you . . . . **Kesesesesese~**_

_Anyway, If you want to talk, just let me know. After all, we are friends and that's what friend's do for each other . . ._

_and friends take care of each other, by looking out for each other, . . . **Kesesesese~**_

_~Gilbert **'Awesome'** Beilschmidt_

_**p.s** : please write back (Name)  
**p.s.s** : **I am awesome!**_

You sighed as you picked up a pen and wrote a quick response to him, saying that you were just having a rough day and that you might go home early today. 

You passed the note behind you to Antonio, who sat behind you in class. You had to nudge him to get his attention, since he was almost falling asleep in class.  
After nudging him a few times, you quietly and quickly handed him the note, so the teacher wouldn't see you passing forbidden notes.

He gave you a sleepy smile as he accepted the note and did the same thing you did, only to Gilbert, who was behind Antonio. He quickly grabbed the note and read it what you had said.

After a few minutes had passed, you decided to just go back to trying to pay attention in class . . . 

\- -    -    -   -

After class was over, you quickly got your things into your bag and raced out of the classroom. You just wanted to get out of there and get as fast as you can to your house.

You didn't even here Gilbert calling you're name as you continued to run out and down the hallway and out the doors. You raced over to the bike rack and got on your bike. 

You were half way out when you saw that Gilbert had followed you. You looked in horror as you peddled your bike and raced on your bike as you left the school grounds. Tears were starting to fill your (Your Eye Color Choice) , but you held them back as you peddled fast, not wanting to look back.

You heard the sounds of something following you as you quickly turned to see Gilbert, following you on his own bike, trying to keep up with you, determined to catch you if it was the last time he did.

**"Scheiße,** (Your name!) **WILL YOU SLOW THE FUCK DOWN, YOU DUMMKAUF!"** Gilbert yelled at you, as you continued to peddle down the road, not even thinking of slowing down for him. 

"Fine then, Fräulein. If it's a race you want . . . the awesome me will go even faster to catch you!" He said as an evil grin came onto his face as he tried to go even faster on his bike to catch you. 

You sighed to yourself as you heard him yell again:

**"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME FOR LONG, SINCE I WILL CATCH YOU . . . FOR I'M THE GREAT PRUSSIA!"**   

You sighed again as you heard his famous: **~kesesesese~** laugh behind you as you continued to peddle on.  
You had to lose him somehow and this was starting to get out of hand. 

You looked over to the side for a bit as you recognized the street that you were on. There was a place where you could hide for a while, near the construction site that you sometimes hung out with the bad touch trio.

You smiled to yourself as you headed that way, making a sharp turn to the construction site, with Gilbert following close behind.  
After a few more turns, you finally lost him, as the last turn was a two way and you took a turn that you wouldn't normally do. 

As you made another sharp turn, you didn't see the sharp rock that was sticking in the ground.  
The rock scrapped your wheel, as you went flying on your bike. You're bike was taking too much speed, as you tried to get control of your out of control bike.

But it was no use as you went flying over a ledge and landed or should say rolling down a dirt ledge and landed smack hard on the dirt.  
You could seriously see the sky spinning when you were flying in the air for a few minutes, before you landed in the hard dirt.

You thought that you might have screamed, coz your mouth felt weird and you're throat was feeling sore.  
That was the last thing you remembered before black spots covered your eyes and you faded into darkness . . . .

\-   -    -    -   -

Gilbert looked this way and that as he quickly searched for you. 

He was almost caught up with you a few minutes ago, but he lost you when you had made a turn down that two way road.  
He cursed silently as he continued his search via bike.

He knew that something was wrong with you today, since you were acting weird in class. And before he could ask you what's wrong, you bolted out of class and out the door. So being the awesome friend that he was, he chased after you.

He tried to catch up to you as he saw you run out to your bike.

**"FUCK!** (YOU'RE NAME), **WAIT UP!** " He shouted out to you, but it seemed that he was too late, as he saw you look at him in horror and bolted on your bike, like the devil was on your heels.

He let out a frustrated growl as he got on his own bike and again started the chase of following you, determined to catch you . . . .

Even after all that chasing, he still didn't get to catch you. This just wasn't awesome at all. Not one little bit.  
He tried calling your name as he kept up his search. After a few minutes of no answering, he let out an angry huff of rage as he decided to keep this up a little longer then call it quits.

But a sound that wasn't too far, made him stop and turn his blood frozen cold  . .  . .  
It was the sound of a scream, a scream that he knew all too well.

It was the sound . . . of your voice, screaming . . . .

His mind went into overdrive, as he peddled fast to follow the source of your voice, praying that the worst hadn't already came to you.

_"Dammit! I should have never left you alone!_

_I'm such an idiot_! 

(Your name), _you better be alright . . . if anything has happened to you_ (Your name), _I don't . . . I don't know what I'll do . . ._ " 

He was literally racing to beat the clock, trying to get to you before the worst happened . . . 

\-   -    -    -   -

His felt numb as he finally found a clue of your where abouts  . . . .  
But it wasn't a nice clue  .  .  .  . .

It was your bike, on it's side, it's wheels, spinning in a circling motion. His face grew paler as a small ounce of fear came into his mind.  
He looked carefully as his crimson orbs looked around, as he saw the ledge not far from where your bike was.

Without even thinking, he got off his bike and raced over to the ledge, his mind screaming your name over and over. 

His worst fears were realized, as he looked over and saw your crumpled body, lying in a heap on the ground. His crimson eyes widen in horror, as his mind went into a panic mode.

"(YOUR NAME), **NOOOOO!** " He screamed as he jumped off the ledge and raced down like a mad man on a mission. 

He just hoped in his mind, that this was all a dream and that he would wake up soon . . .

_**~TO BE CONTINUED~** _


	2. Chapter 2

**APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It! PT. 2**  
  
_A/N: Ok, so I am continuing the story since I got some comments to continue it. And Note: there might be some smexy or lemony things to come in here or future chapters, so if you don't like those things, than don't read it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!XD_  
________________________________________  
  
**_Previously In last Chapter:_** _Without even thinking, he got off his bike and raced over to the ledge, his mind screaming your name over and over. His worst fears were realized, as he looked over and saw your crumpled body, lying in a heap on the ground. His crimson eyes widen in horror, as his mind went into a panic mode._  
  
"(YOUR NAME), NOOOOO!" He screamed as he jumped off the ledge and raced down like a mad man on a mission. He just hoped in his mind, that this was all a dream and that he would wake up soon . . .  
-  -  -  -  -  -.  
**"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!"**  
  
His mind was screaming those words at him as he tried to get to you as fast as he could. But it was hard for him to keep his balance and focus on getting to you at the same time.  
But somehow, he was able to get down with no problems. Once he got on the main ground, he ran like lighting fast to your side. He skidded to a halt as he knelt,  . . . .  
No, . . . more like fell down to your side.  
  
. . .  . .  
  
"No, please (Your name), You can't-!" He said softly as he ever so gently lifted you're upper body, into his arms.  
He looked at your face, which had a cut on the top part of your forehead near the top of your hair, as a thin line of blood started coming down your forehead.  
  
It looked like you were still breathing, but he wasn't sure .  .  .  .  .  
  
He thought you must have hit your head pretty hard, when you went flying off the ledge . . .  
  
"Hey, (Your name), Vake up!" He started to shake your body awake as least try to get a response from you. "Come on, (Your name), Rise und shine!" He started tapping your face gently, trying to get you to wake up faster. After a few minutes, it seemed to be working, because your eyes started to twitch and flutter a bit.  
  
Your vision was kinda hazy, but started to become clearer as your vision became clearer. When your eyes became more focused, you looked into relieved face of Gilbert, staring back at you.  
  
"Gil . . . . . Gilbert?" You said weakly, your voice feeling kinda sore.  
  
"(Your Name) . . . Mein Gott, you scared zhe shit out of me. I thought you vere really dead . . . vhy would you do something like zhat?" He asked you as you mentally faced palmed yourself in your mind at his comment.  
  
Even in a situation like this, he was still acting the same old Gilbert. I guess it took a lot to make him freak out like that, proving once again that he awesomeness can fail him at the worst of times.  
  
"Does it matter anyway? I not dead, so you can put that, at the back of your mind for now. What matters now is getting out of here." You said as you tried to stand up on your legs, but a shot of pain made you go back down.  
  
I guess that was a no on getting up on your own.  
  
"(Your name)? Are you alright?" Gilbert asked concern entering his voice and face expression as he saw you try to get up, but came back down, a sign of pain on your face. He snickered as you fell back into his arms.  
  
"Vell, it looks like zhis Engel can't go to heaven just yet . . . But you can't fly vithout your vings, Engel." He said to you with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
You were confused at what he said, since you knew that when things got bad like this, he always would come up with the ridiculous plans.  
  
"So I, being zhe awesome person zhat I am, vill be your vings." He said with his ever famous smirk on his face.  
And in one swift motion, he helped you onto his back, piggy back style. You gasped in shock as you were now on his back, like a little kid.  
  
"What hell do you think you're doing?" You whispered yelled at him, not wanting to wear out your voice from screaming at him.  
  
'Vhat does it look like? I'm gonna get us out of zhis damn hole und get you home. Und zhe only vay out is to climb . .  ." He pointed a finger at the top of the ledge, as you're mind cringed at the thought.  
  
He was gonna climb out of the ledge with you on his back.  
  
Spiderman . . . eat your heart out, coz Gilbert Beilschmidt is gonna show you up and prove to you that anyone can do something like this without super powers.  
  
-  -  -  -  -  -.  
  
"Now, you might vant to hang on tight, Liebling or othervise you might fall off . . ." You didn't need to be told twice as you wrapped  your arms around his neck, for support.  
He let out a snicker as you must have let out a small little squeal of fright when you put your arms around his neck.  
  
"Aw, are you scared Fräulein zhat I might let go? I von't drop you, I promise you." He said as you shook your head. He didn't believe that as he looked back at you.  
"vhy don't you hold on tighter at least? I von't mind und you should act more scared. It make you look cuter all nervous und scared like."  
  
You shook your head again, not wanting to give in to his demands. He smirked again as he 'accidentally' let go of you're legs for a few seconds, making you let out another little squeal as you arms wrapped around his neck tighter, clinging for dear life.  
  
He let out a small laugh at you being nervous and scared of falling off. He grabbed your legs again and held onto them tight, making you sigh with relief. I guess what he heard was true about training people like dogs or something like that.  
  
But still, knew if you would get mad at him for this, but it will be totally worth it in the end.  
  
-  -  -  -  -  -.  
  
"Kesesese~. Zhat's very good, mein Leibling Engel. But not to tight now, or othervise it vould be hard for me to breathe." He said as you mentally face-palmed yourself for falling for a trick like that. But you fell for it neither less and you only had your fear to blame.    
  
"That wasn't very nice Gilbert." You said as he snickered again as he started the climb with you on his back.  
  
"Oh come on now, (Your name) you have to admit, it vas a good tactic zhat only the awesome me could do." He said as he continued on the climb, letting off a grunt every now in then as he struggled to get to the top.  
  
You didn't realize it before, but you never knew he was this strong.  
I mean at school, he was always doing crazy stunts like jumping off the tables at lunch or something stupid with the bad touch trio.  
  
It was like you made out of feathers, since you guessed the extra weight meant nothing to him as he continued to climb. He grabbed a nearby foothold and almost lost his balance as he missed it by an inch, making you squeal a bit in fear.  
  
"GILBERT!" You screamed as you clinged tighter to his neck but not too tight as he got a hold of another foothold, this time holding on with all his strength and making sure he had you  with his other free hand.  
  
He wasn't gonna let you go, not by a longshot as he tried to think of another way to make this go faster.  
  
"Verdammit! Zhat vas close, huh, (Your name)?" He said as you started to shake a bit, not wanting to repeat the scenario again.  
  
He let out sigh as he continued the climb again, this time going at a slower gentler pace for you, trying to at give you enough time to calm down.  
You guessed that he felt you shake so he was trying to go slower just for you, as to make up for scaring you like that.  
  
You didn't seem to care about that, it was seeing Gilbert getting hurt, was that scared you the most . . . .  
You thought these things in your mind as you continued to watch Gilbert struggle to the top.  
He must have been starting to get tired from doing this for so long.  .  .  
  
But the Prussian didn't say anything as he continued to go up, using his long strong arms to help him climb. He bit back any pains of tiredness and agony, only thinking about you and getting you to safety as his only goal at this moment.  
  
After a few more minutes of watching him, your eyes started to feel a bit heavy and your leg was starting to shoot more pains again. You tried to fight it off, but you realize that this was a lost cause as you closed your eyes for a bit and let the fatigue take over you . . .  
  
-  -  -  -  -.  
  
Gilbert felt your arm become a little limp around his neck. He turned around for a second  and saw that you were passed out on his back, your soft breathing feeling good on his sore neck.  
You must been holding back the pain that you had for as long as you could, but you must have gave up and  passed out from the pain in your leg.  
He let out another snicker as he continued on, now finally reaching the top. He grabbed the top of the ledge and pulled himself up, making sure that you were still in place on his back.  
  
He looked around to see if there was a way to get you home to safety. He saw both your bike and his, tossed to the side and not touched. Guess his first plan of getting you home on the bike was out of the question . . .  
  
He thought of another plan as he pulled out his cellphone and started punching in numbers. As he waited for the caller to pick up, he heard you moan in your sleep.  
He gave you a small smile as he waited for the caller to answer.  
  
"Don't vorry, (Your name), you'll be home soon. Just rest for now .  . ." He said as you continued to sleep on.  
"Schlaf Mein Kind . . ."  
  
-  -  -  -  -.  
  
A car's tires were heard as Gilbert looked up to see Antonio's car drive up to where you two were. While waiting for his friend, Gilbert had taken you off his back and carefully layed you on the ground, to make sure you didn't have any other injuries.  
  
While you were still laying on the ground, unconscious Gilbert, got ahold of Antonio (The one he wanted to call) as he explained the situation and plan to him . . .  
  
(Antonio): Hey Gilbert, what's up?  
  
(Gilbert): Vell, it's like zhis. (Your name) got into a bit of trouble und I need your car to help her get home. She's in no condition to be traveling by herself.  
  
(Antonio): I see. Well then Amigo, what do you need me for?  
  
(Gilbert): I need you to get you're awesome car over here fast und help me out here! *explains some more about his plan*  
  
(Antonio): Alright then, I'll be there in about ten minutes.  
  
(Gilbert): Make it five or I kick your ass, if you're fast enough!!!!  
  
(Antonio): We'll see about that amigo . . .  
  
Gilbert hung up the  phone as he sat down on the ground next to you, as he waited for Antonio to come for you both. He didn't have to wait long, as he saw a car speed into their area, almost hitting a pole.  
Gilbert gave the driver a grin as Antonio stepped out of the car, already going for the bikes, as Gilbert picked you up bridle style and carried you to the car. He put you in the backseat, making sure you were strapped in tight.  
  
He smiled at you, as he brushed some loose strains of your (hair length) (Your colored hair) out of your face, before closing the back door of the car.  
  
"I'm driving Antonio!" Gilbert said as he took the car keys from the reddish-brown haired Spaniard, who stared at him with his mouth gapping open like a fish. He closed his mouth and sighed as he got in the passenger front seat as Gilbert took the drivers seat.  
He turned on the car engine as he made car squeal with the sharp turn that he made. He speed out of the area, determined to get you  out of there and to a safe place.  
  
He prayed that you would hold on till then, his mind fueled by a strong adrenaline being pumped into his veins . . .  
  
**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song used in chapter (that Gilbert is 'singing to') is called 'bully' by shinedown

**APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It! PT. 3**  
  
_A/N: Ok, so I am continuing the story with part three since I got more comments to continue it. And Note: there might be some smexy or lemony things to come in here or future chapters, so if you don't like those things, than don't read it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!XD_  
________________________________________  
  
__**Previously In last Chapter:** _He smiled at you, as he brushed some loose strains of your (hair length) (Your colored hair) out of your face, before closing the back door of the car._  
_"I'm driving Antonio!" Gilbert said as he took the car keys from the reddish-brown haired Spaniard, who stared at him with his mouth gapping open like a fish. He closed his mouth and sighed as he got in the passenger front seat as Gilbert took the drivers seat._  
_He turned on the car engine as he made car squeal with the sharp turn that he made. He speed out of the area, determined to get you out of there and to a safe place._  
_He prayed that you would hold on till then, his mind fueled by a strong adrenaline being pumped into his veins . . ._  
-  -  -  -  -  -.  
Car tires squealed into the driveway as Gilbert drove in into his driveway like a mad man . . . and with Antonio praying that he didn't try to kill them before their time, with his crazy-ass driving. When he felt the car stop and Gilbert had cut the engine, Antonio flew the door open and went onto the grass on his knees, his face a bit pale.  
  
"Hey Antonio, you alright? You don't look so awesome . . ." Gilbert said as his friend got back up and started to race to a bush.  
  
"I think . . . I'm . . . gonna be sick!" Antonio said as he went to a bush and started blowing chunks.  
  
Gilbert sighed as he heard his friend hurling his guts out. Antonio continued hurling his lunch and everything else up, as Gilbert went to the passenger car door to get you out. He silently thanked god that you were still passed out and not awake to see what Antonio was doing in the back of Gilbert's bushes.  
  
He carefully unbuckled the seatbelt from you as he pulled you out of the car and carried you in his arms, bridal style once again. You continued to sleep on, not noticing anything….  
  
-  -  -  -  -  -.  
You woke to a really bad headache and your body feeling kinda sore, like you went one on one with the incredible hulk in a wrestling match.  
  
You raised your arms, to get the kinks out and saw your arm in a bandage and some bandages on it. You felt something around your head and neck as you put your fingers to your head as you got up from where you were and raced to find a mirror. When you found one, you gasped in shock as you saw a white gauze wrapped around your head, where had hit your head. There was also another gauze around your neck.  
  
You were wondering where you had got this from, as you heard someone singing not too far away. You followed the voice down a hallway into what looked like someone's bedroom.  
You peeked in and gasped at what you saw…  
  
It was Gilbert, playing guitar hero…  
  
In nothing…..  
  
But his boxers.  
  
You tried not to giggle at the site of your friend as he started another song to sing:

  
  
**_It's 8 AM, this hell I'm in_  
** Seems I've crossed a line again  
For being nothing more than who I am  
So break my bones and throw your stones  
We all know that life ain't fair  
But there's more of us we're everywhere  
  
We don't have to take this back against the wall  
We don't have to take this we can end it all  
  
  
All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully  
Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely  
Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me  
No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully  
  
  
Think it through you can't undo  
Whenever I see black and blue I feel the past, I share the bruise  
With everyone who's come and gone  
My head is clear my voice is strong, now I'm right here to right the wrong  
  
  
We don't have to take this back against the wall  
We don't have to take this we can end it all  
  
  
All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully  
Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely  
Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me  
No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully  
  
  
It's 8 AM, the hell I'm in  
Your voice is strong, now right the wrong  
  
  
All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully  
Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely  
Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me  
No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully  
  
  
All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully  
Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely  
Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me  
No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully  
  
  
We don't have to take this back against the wall  
We don't have to take this we can end it all (x4)  
  


You couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing, giving off your location. He stopped as he stared crimson eyes back at you, as you were laughing your head off.  
  
"Vhat's so funny frau?" He asked as you took another look at him in his boxers and started laughing again.  
  
Who knew that he guys could were black boxers with yellow canaries on them?  
  
Guess you'll have to ask him, when you stop laughing….

  
  
**~TO BE CONTINUED~ maybe….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOT THIS DONE IN ONE DAY= RECORD FOR A SMEXY/LEMON CHAPTER like parts!!! (Ok, this chapter WILL have the smexy and some lemony stuff. And since this is my first time writing lemony/smexy stuff, I apologize in advance if I suck! >

****APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It! PT. 4  
  
 _A/N: And Note: there might be some smexy or lemony things to come in here or future chapters, so if you don't like those things, than don't read it. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!XD**  
Ok, this chapter **WILL** have the smexy and some lemony stuff. And since this is my first time writing lemony/smexy stuff, I apologize in advance if I suck!  ><_  
________________________________________  
  
 ** _Previously In last Chapter:_** _You couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing, giving off your location. He stopped as he stared crimson eyes back at you, as you were laughing your head off.  
"Vhat's so funny frau?" He asked as you took another look at him in his boxers and started laughing again. Who knew that this guy could were black boxers with yellow canaries on them? Guess you'll have to ask him, when you stop laughing…._  
-  -  -  -  -  -.  
After taking a few minutes to stop laughing, you turned to Gilbert, not knowing what to say about his *ahem* appearance.   
  
But somehow, the words started to come out, as your brain was mentally forcing them to work.  
  
"So um…." You started to say, but somehow your eyes were focused on those damn canary printed boxers.   
They were so outrageous, that they just made you focus all your damn attention on them Your eyes just couldn't look away from them, but somehow you were able to get your eyes off them.  
  
"Frau, vhat are you looking at?" Gilbert asked as he saw your how your eyes were staring. He gave a sly smirk as he got an idea of what you were looking at.   
" I zhink I know vhat your looking at Liebling…you can't resist looking at mien awesome boxers!" He said as he got a little closer to you, but not too close. "But I zhink zhere's something else you von't be able to resist…"   
  
You looked at Gilbert with a confused look on your face, not knowing what he was talking about. "What are you talking about Gilbert?" You asked him as he got even closer, grabbing your arm, pulling you close to him, as his arm wrapped around your waist.  
  
" I mean zhis, libeling!" He said, his accent getting thicker and husky as he lifted your face with his other hand, to make you look at him as his lips pressed to yours, in a shocking kiss.  
  
You tried not to let out a gasp at the kiss, because you were kinda in shock. His hand that was around your waist, started moving up your shirt and your back, making his way to wear your bra strap was.  
  
He started teasingly, playing with your bra strap, making you let out a small gasp, catching you off guard.  
  
When you let out the gasp, Gilbert smirked in the kiss as he deepens the kiss, now his hands crawling down your back, and back up again, going once again for that bra.   
When he started teasingly starts to undo your bra, you tried to fight him back, not wanting to give in to him again, keeping your guard up.   
  
That just made him want to push you even more, as he broke off from the kiss and started backing you up to wear his bed is, his body leading you to where he wanted you to go.  
  
You lost your balance as you fell backwards on his bed, feeling the thick blanket beneath you. And as quickly as he could, he got on his bed, his knees on either side of your hips and his hands near both sides of your head, as his form toward over you.   
  
Before you could say anything, he bends his head down and kissed you deeply, slipping his tongue in, exploring your mouth. Your mind seemed to forget everything like it went completely blank, as you thought about nothing, but the kiss.   
It was something new and dangerous to you, as the kiss was hot and sweet, unlike anything you've ever felt, as you felt your self kissing back.  
  
His hand now moves from your head and starts to sneak up your shirt, moving towards your breast as he squeezes it, making you let out a gasp, as he caught your gasp with his mouth, deepening the kiss even more.  
He let go of the kiss, as a faint light blush dusted your cheeks.   
  
"See ______, I told you, vouldn't be able to resist." He said, as he looked at you with a hungry look in his eyes. "Und you von't be able to resist zhis either."  
He now turned his eyes to your neck, as he bends his head down again and lightly kisses your neck, wanting to hear you moan.   
  
You knew that you couldn't give in as you held back a moan, resisting with every will power you have.  
  
But Gilbert knew you would fight him, so he continued to kiss your neck and started trailing kisses down your neck, as one of hands, that still was having a hold on your breast, started to massage it very slowly, teasing like. You knew that was your limit as you let out a moan, as Gilbert let out a chuckle, knowing that he had won.  
  
"Now, here comes zhe fun part, _______." He said, as he got a lusty look in his eyes, as one hand continued to massage your breast and the other started to slip in your pants. He continued to leave a trail of kisses that he now was leaving on your chest, as his fingers started to play with your panties that were you were wearing.  
  
"Now _______ ….say mein name…..I vant you to say mein name,______" Gilbert murmured as he was about to let his fingers do there job. . .   
  
when . . .  
  
" **BRUDER! VHERE ZHE HELL ARE YOU?** " A loud voice said as Gilbert let out a groan at being interrupted. He quickly took his hands out of your pants, as and quickly got up, an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"How unawesome timing….und just vhen ve vere getting to zhe good part." Gilbert Grumbled as you got up from the bed, confused at what was going on.  
  
"Um, Gibert…what's…" You started to say, but another yell was heard down the hallway, sounding strange to you since it sounded like it was in a foreign language.  
  
"Mien _Bruder_ …." Gilbert said as you looked confused at what he said.  
  
"You're…. What?" You asked, as he started walking towards the door.  
  
"Don't vorry, frau. I'll be back, after I deal vith zhis…" He said, giving you a smirky grin as he walked out of the room. When you couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, you quickly got off the bed.  
  
  
  
 **WELL ….FUCK THAT!  
  
  
THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL, YOU WERE GONNA STAY IN THIS ROOM!**   
  
  
  
****_And you knew why he was part of the bad touch trio…._

  
  
You quickly tried to get out of the room and go into the hallway, looking for an escape route. You found one, a window…now all you had to do was run like a idiot all the way there, without getting…  
  
" **VHO ZHE HELL IS ZHAT BRUDER?!** " The loud voice made you jump with fright as you turned around to see one Gilbert and another figure, staring at you, with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
 ****

**_S_ ** **_o much for an escape route….._ **

  
  
**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And Note: there might be some smexy or lemony things to come in here or future chapters, so if you don’t like those things, than don’t read it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N NOTES: I know, some of parts and events in chapters of this fanfic might not make any sense (but I did say, that is like 'AU Slice of life like' style -which this type of Xreader, does have a bit of emotional problems.) And it might help to understand more, that when I was writing this story, I was going through an emotional depressional time in my life (and writing emotional/sad like writing pieces, helped a bit)  
> -so I guess, it got through with somehow, into the story....(hope that makes it a bit less confusing to you all)
> 
> anyway, let's continue, shall we....  
> \----

****APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It! PT. 5  
________________________________________  
 ** _Previously In last Chapter:_** _You quickly tried to get out of the room and go into the hallway, looking for an escape route. You found one, a window…now all you had to do was run like an idiot all the way there, without getting…_  
 **"VHO ZHE HELL IS ZHAT BRUDER?!"** The loud voice made you jump with fright as you turned around to see one Gilbert and another figure, staring at you, with shocked looks on their faces.  
 **So much for an escape route…..**   
-  -  -  -  -  -.

You just stared at Gilbert and the person with your face like WTF written all over it. Nobody moved for a few minutes, until Gilbert smacked the person on the shoulder, to snap him out of his trance like state.  
  
  
"Stop, staring, vill ya? You look like a fish vhen you do zhat!" Gilbert said as the person shook off the trance like effects. "Frau, let me introduce you mein younger bruder, Ludvig.  
  
 ** _Your brain was trying to process information that you were giving._  
  
Wait a minute…  
  
What the hell did he say?  
  
Did the albino, just call that guy: HIS YOUNGER BROTHER?!**  
  
  
"Guess, your shocked face proves zhat you never knew zhat he und I vere bruders, frau." Gilbert said, giving you a smirk. You didn't say anything as started to walk down the hallway to find a place to think.   
  
And as you were walking, Gilbert followed after, wondering if he had said something bad.  
  
You kept on walking, until you reached the kitchen. You knew where it was, since you had visited Gilbert's house before many times in the past.   
You were still completely silent until Gilbert got in front of you, as he stared at (your eye color) orbs with his own crimson colored orbs.  
  
  
"Frau, if I did something vrong, zhen, please tell me." Gilbert said, as you shook you head.  
  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just..." You started to say, but Gilbert cut you off.  
  
  
"But, Vhat frau?" He said, wanting to her an explanation. "If your not sure, zhen vhy don't ve start vith on vhy you vere acting so veird in class."   
  
So after thinking it over, you decided to tell him everything. From start to finish. You told him everything about your day and all the bad things that had happened.  
Gilbert just listened carefully, not saying anything as he waited for you to finish your story. When you were done, he looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself.  
  
  
"I'll be right back,____." Gilbert said, as he quickly left the room, leaving you alone in the kitchen. For some reason, when he was gone, you thought that you would feel better, but you didn't.  
  
Most of the time, when you talked with someone, you would always feel a lot better. But when you were done telling Gilbert your problems, you didn't feel any better at all you felt a whole lot worse.  
  
You're mind seemed to go blank as you walked trance like to the kitchen drawers were, not really knowing what you were doing. You pulled out a small silver knife. It wasn't sharp enough to kill someone, but it was sharp enough to cut through skin. You were just about to cut it over your skin, as your body wasn't under control.  
  
As the knife, reached the tip of your skin, Gilbert had just walked in, and looked at you in horror at what you were doing.   
  
  
**"NEIN, DON'T DO IT FRAU!!"** He yelled at you, as he raced over like lightning speed to stop you from cutting yourself with the knife. He quickly grabbed your arm, the one holding the knife and stopped you from letting it touch your skin.  
  
  
"Just vhat zhe hell do you zhink your doing?! Are you fucking crazy______?!" Gilbert said to you, as you tried to get the knife out of his hand.  
  
  
"Let me go Gilbert!" You said, as he refused, not letting go of you or the knife. He could be so stubborn at times. But so could you. Then, it started to turn into a game of tug of war, neither side, budging to let the other one win.  
  
  
"Nein, frau, I von't! I'm not gonna let you do zhis to yourself!" Gilbert said, his stubbornness getting annoying.  
  
  
Let go!"  
  
  
"Nein!"  
  
  
"I said let go!"  
  
  
"Nein!"  
  
  
"Dammit, you albino, bastard! I said let go!"  
  
"Und I said nein, frau!"  
  
"Let go!" You said to him, as your voice started to rise up a bit.  
  
 **"NEIN!"  
  
"I SAID LET GO!"**  
  
"NEIN!" Gilbert said, as he used his hand to hit yours, making you let go of the knife. The knife clattered to the floor, as he quickly embraced you tightly, to make sure you wouldn't go after it. "Vhatever vas gonna make you do zhat, it isn't vorth it frau, it isn't. You don't need to hurt yourself to get people to notice you.  
  
"B-But…I am worthless, I really am…" You stammered as you could feel tears in your eyes.   
  
"Nein, you're not vorthless. Vho ever said zhat, is a fucking jackass! You aren't vorthless, ______, you're not. Und if you don't believe me, I vill keep telling you over und over until zhe message sinks in…got it?"   
  
**_For some reason, hearing those words, made you start to feel a bit better….._**  
  
 ****

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Note: due to admins on fanfiction.net, (and some with DA) any chapters or stories (that are posted on my DA accounts) that will or might have ‘smexy’ or ‘lemony’ Scenes, will be ‘cleaned’, ‘editied’ or not posted, so the story doesn’t get taken down. (but here on AO3, will be the second 'copy'-with all the original and steamy/smexy parts)   
> so, only here (on my AO3) page will have the ‘original’-chapter if you want to read all the lemony goodness. (my DA accounts, will have the edited-clean versions) *I apologize for any upsetting readers, if you don’t like that. You can ask me for the link, if you want it*

****APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It! PT.6  
________________________________________  
 ** _Previously In last Chapter:_** _"NEIN!" Gilbert said, as he used his hand to hit yours, making you let go of the knife. The knife clattered to the floor, as he quickly embraced you tightly, to make sure you wouldn't go after it. "Vhatever vas gonna make you do zhat, it isn't vorth it frau, it isn't. You don't need to hurt yourself to get people to notice you._  
  
"B-But…I am worthless, I really am…" You stammered as you could feel tears in your eyes.   
  
"Nein, you're not vorthless. Vho ever said zhat, is a fucking jackass! You aren't vorthless, ______, you're not. Und if you don't believe me, I vill keep telling you over und over until zhe message sinks in…got it?"   
  
For some reason, hearing those words, made you start to feel a bit better…..  
-  -  -  -  -  -.  
"Have you calmed down, liebe?" Gilbert asked, as he wanted to know, before he let you go. You nodded your head as you felt calm enough.  
  
"Zhat's gut. I didn't vant to have to restrain you to the wall….or, unless you vanted me to restrain you…" Gilbert said as he gave you a smirk.  
  
"No, I don't want that. I'm not like that, so don't compare me to those kinky girls, you horny bastard." You said as you walked into the hallway. Gilbert faked a hurt wound, like he had been wounded by your words, as you rolled your eyes at him.  
  
You kept walking down the hallway as Gilbert followed you from behind, like a little puppy. You both started to head to where Gilbert's room was, but you both stopped when you heard a short yelp.  
  
You both turned your heads as you both tried to listen to where the noise was coming from. Another yelp was heard again, as more weird sounds where heard after the yelps.  
  
"What the hell…is that noise?" You asked Gilbert, wondering what that noise was. Gilbert looked at you as he gave you a grin.  
  
"Um, nothing for you to vorry about liebe. Zhe awesome me, vill take care of zhis!" Gilbert said, as he went to a certain door and just opened it.   
when the door was opened, he yelled loudly into the room, that you couldn't see.

  
  
" **HEY LOVE-MAKER! NOT SO LOUD, ALLRIGHT! ZHEY CAN HEAR YOU ALL ZHE VAY, DOWN ZHE DAMN FUCKING STREET!** " Gilbert yelled into whatever room it was. " **VE CAN HEAR YOU TOO, YA KNOW!...SO KEEP IT DOWN, YOU UNCONTROLLABLE, HORNY, MORON!** "   
  
You heard someone shout back in what was like in some foreign language, a language that you didn't understand. Gilbert just grinned as he must have understood the speaker.  
  
"Okay, vhatever! Just keep your stupid queer cooties to yourself und have fun vith your pasta lover!" Gilbert teased as he started walking away, shutting the door behind him.  
  
He took more than a few steps, before the door was opened again.  
  
"SHUT UP, BRUDER!" You turned your head as you saw Ludwig's head pop out of the room, looking really angry like or something. He glared at Gilbert for a bit, than went back into the room, slamming the door shut.  
  
You didn't say anything, as Gilbert chuckled to himself. 

  
**_Whatever was going on in that room, you reallly didn't want to know about it….._ **

  
You headed on to Gilbert's room, as you sat on Gilbert's bed. Gilbert entered the room, a few seconds later, with a big smirk on his face.   
  
"Zhat vas fun, vasn't it, liebe?" Gilbert asked, as he looked at you.  
  
"You call that, fun?" You asked him, as you stared at him, like he just said something totally wrong or mental. "I don't think 'fun', is the right term for it…"  
  
'But it is, frau. It's always fun to make fun und tease mein little bruder like zhat. Zhat's zhe job of zhe older burder und it makes me so awesome!" Gilbert said, as looked at you, with a smirk and kinky look in his eyes.

  
**_A look you knew all too well…_ **

  
'Hey, Gilbert, don't tell me you're getting that little idea, that you might want to do…" You said, as Gilbert walked over to the bed and sat right by you.  
  
"Und vhat idea do you zhink I might be zhinking?" Gilbert said as he moved closer to you.  
  
"Would it have anything to do with some 'bed action', perhaps?" you asked him, as you tried to tease him in a seductive voice. He must have gotten the message you were trying to give him, since he smirked at you again.  
  
"Maybe…but I vill only do it vith you…if you allow me too…" Gilbert said as he grabbed your hand and lightly kissed it, making a blush appear on your face. "So, vhat is your decision, mein liebe?"  
  
"Do you even need to ask?" You said, as you pulled your hand away, as you used your hand to bring Gilbert's face close to yours. "If you want to know, then, here's my answer…"   
You smiled at him, as you brought your lips to his, giving him a sweet kiss. He smirked into the kiss, as he kissed back, enjoying every minute of the kiss.

  
You knew that by kissing him, that whatever happened next, would be totally worth it….

  
~ **TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________  
> NOTE: NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME STEAMY PARTS AND LEMON'S!! LOT'S OF SWEET, GOODY, YUM-YUM LEMON'S!!!  
> And since I'm new to writing lemon scenes, it might take me awhile to write it, so be prepared if it takes a long time for the chapter posting….


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:don’t own hetalia, its characters, or reader. Just the story and idea. THIS IS THE ORIGINAL “LEMON” VERSION-JUST TO LET YOU KNOW! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME ‘STEAMY-LEMON PARTS’ IN IT. IF YOU DON’T LIKE THAT, THEN DON’T READ IT! DON’T BE AN IDIOT JACKASS AND REPORT THIS, LIKE AN ASS AND RUIN IT FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS….COZ I’M WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW, STUPID!!!

**APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It! PT. 7(LEMON)** )  
  
 ** _Previously In last Chapter: “Would it have anything to do with some ‘bed action’, perhaps?” you asked him, as you tried to tease him in a seductive voice. He must have gotten the message you were trying to give him, since he smirked at you again.  
  
“Maybe…but I vill only do it vith you…if you allow me too…” Gilbert said as he grabbed your hand and lightly kissed it, making a blush appear on your face. “So, vhat is your decision, mein liebe?”  
  
“Do you even need to ask?” You said, as you pulled your hand away, as you used your hand to bring Gilbert’s face close to yours. “If you want to know, then, here’s my answer…”   
You smiled at him, as you brought your lips to his, giving him a sweet kiss. He smirked into the kiss, as he kissed back, enjoying every minute of the kiss.  
You knew that by kissing him, that whatever happened next, would be totally worth it…._**  
\-  -  -  -  -  -.  
The kiss felt sweet and hot at the same time, as you felt Gilbert lick your lips, asking for entrance. You complied as you opened your mouth, through the kiss, giving him permission to enter.   
He compiled with your answer, as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, exploring your mouth and tasting all of you as much as he wanted. It felt weird at first, but soon you were starting to enjoy it, as you let out a small moan escape from your mouth.  
  
Gilbert seemed to be enjoying it too, as he started taking control of your mouth. But you weren’t gonna let him win that easily. You were going to make him work for it.  
  
You started fighting him back, your tongue fighting against his. Soon, it was turning into a battle of domination, as you too battle it out. It would have gone longer, but you were running out of air soon.  
The kiss was broken off, as you two both came up for air, with light blushes on your faces.  
  
“You taste very gut, liebe.” Gilbert said, as he licked his lips, still tasting your flavor, that was still left over on his lips. A blush had come cross your face, dusting your cheeks in a light pink shade.   
  
“Kesesesese~ you look so cute, vhen you blush like zhat, liebe.” Gilbert said, as he put a hand on your face, stroking your cheek gently like. “I vonder vhat else I can do, to make you blush even harder…”  
  
  
“Vhat do you mean harder like?” You said, as you were using the teasing voice to get him around and kinky like. Gilbert smirked at you, knowing that he was starting to get the message you were saying in your teasing tone, as he let go of your face and got up, walking to the door of his room and closing it shut, not wanting the two of you disturbed.   
After he closed and locked the door, he came back to sit on the bed, staring at you with his crimson eyes that shown with a kinky grinning look as he leaned foreword towards your neck, eyeing your neck, with a lusty look.   
  
“I mean zhis, liebe…” He said, as he started to kiss and nibble on your neck, very swift and smooth like. You felt yourself blush even more at the feeling, as you felt a lusty like feeling enter your mind.  
You had never felt like this way before, not once in your entire life. It felt good and pleasurable at the same time, as you felt a needy feeling starting to enter you, but you tried to ignore it as best you could.  
  
“ ** _Kapitulieren_** _(Surrender)_ …. ** _Kapitulieren_** _(Surrender)_ to me, liebe.... ” Gilbert moaned softly through your neck, as he continued to kiss your neck, sending small little waves of pleasure through you.  
You had never felt so alive, like you were living in a pleasurable aroma of want and need, as felt your needy feeling get bigger.   
  
Gilbert could sense your need, as he stopped kissing your neck and gave you a smirky grin.  
  
  
“Zhat’s right, just **_Kapitulieren_** _(Surrender)_ liebe und you vill be feeling so gut soon.~” Gilbert whispered in your ear, as his breath tickled your ear. While you were distracted, his hands were slowly moving down the front of your chest and started some boobie groping, softly at first, but then a littler harder.  
You started to moan again, at being groped in the chest. Since it was first time for you, it felt different and strange, but soon, you just let what came natural in this kind of situation.  
  
“Gut girl, your learning fast.” Gilbert said, as he groped a bit more, then slowly started to undo your shirt, removing each button one at a time. When he was done undoing your shirt, he took it off you and tossed it aside, then grinned again as he admired your bra.  
  
“Mmm~ nice bra you got zhere liebe~” He said, as he used his hands to sneak behind your back and undo your bra, also tossing it aside along with your shirt.   
He got a kinky look in his eyes, as he started at your breasts, loving how they looked.  
  
“Hmmm~ Very nice liebe….you look so gut…” Gilbert said, as he stared hungrily at her breast, feeling a tiny bit of a bulge forming in his pants, feeling them getting kinda tight like. He squeezes one breast, as he hears a soft moan, come from you. “Nice und ripe, just how I like zhem….gut und big enough for gropping.~  
(// **Yes you had kinda big boob’s=between medium sized D Cups** //)  
  
He squeezed for a bit more, than started to lick your breast, before lightly suckling on your breast nipple. A small gasp escaped your mouth, as Gilbert continued to suckle some more.   
Your breasts felt a bit of a tingle run through them, like an electric current, as you were starting to enjoy this feeling that you were receiving.   
  
He continued to suckle a bit more, before, as he enjoyed hearing you moan and gasp, before stopping and letting go. You looked at him confused like, as you felt dazed and confused for a bit, as you felt a bit of disappointment, enter your mind.   
  
You tried not to whimper sadly, still wanting more and slightly craving it….  
But that was Gilbert’s plan: he was trying to make you beg and plead for more, trying to drive you over the edge.   
  
Gilbert could see the almost begging look in your eyes, as he held back a snicker, but allowed the smirk to come across his face.  
  
  
“Aw, are you upset, zhat I stopped? Or do you vant me to continue?” Gilbert asked you, as he put a gentle hand across your face, seeing a bit of lust entering your eyes.  
You were getting there, but you still weren’t fully lusty and kinky yet, so it looked like, he needed to push you a little bit. Not a big push, but just a little, to help you get started…  
  
“Now zhen….do you still vant me to continue? Or should I stop?” He teased you a little bit, as he saw that your mind was having a bit of trouble, but just as he was about to help you make up your mind, he suddenly saw you push him onto the bed, so you were on top of him.  
  
Gilbert grinned as he was both impressed and surprised… (// **he wanted to be the one on top first. Aw well, there will be other chances, Gilly!** //)  
  
  
“Ohhh….looks like somevone is being bold, huh, Liebe?” He said, as he saw your eyes, eyeing his neck, hungrily like. You kept looking at his neck for a few more minutes, before a grin came over your face.  
  
“I think…it’s time for me to return the favor…” You said, as you started to lightly kiss his neck, softly and gently at first. You heard a soft moan coming from Gilbert, as you continued on. You kept leaving soft like kisses all over his neck and collarbone, being ever so gentle, not knowing how this was suppose to work.  
  
“________(Your name)….go harder….a little harder, bitte~” Gilbert moaned softly like, liking it rough sometimes. You compiled and started to kiss his neck a little harder like, accidentally adding a bite to it. A sharp moan came from him, at feeling the bite, as he enjoyed it.   
You realized what you were doing, as you stopped, not knowing if it was okay for you to do that.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too…” You stared to say, trying to apologize for accidentally biting him. Gilbert looked at you, wondering why you stopped and why you were apologizing.  
  
  
“It’s okay, liebe. I don’t mind at all, after all, I like it rough~” Gilbert said, as he stroked your cheek softly. “So you can continue if you vant too~” he whispered softly and seductively in your ear, his warm breath tickling your ear again.   
You could feel a small pounding feeling in between your legs, as you were starting to a bit excited inside your self. You went back to Gilbert’s neck, as you again went back to kissing his neck again. As you began the kissing again, you didn’t hold back on the biting, as you added the bites again.  
They first started off small, but then, the bites got bigger, mixing pain and pleasure at the same time. Gilbert moaned loudly, but tried to hold some of them back, so they wouldn’t draw much attention to anyone, who might hear them.  
  
  
You’re hands started to get moving a bit, as you were starting to take off Gilbert’s shirt, wanting it removed at once. Gilbert helped you undo his shirt, as you saw his bare chest, as another blush came across your face.   
He looked well built, for someone who looks like they don’t work out a lot. His arms felt strong and well toned, as your hands ran down his arms, feeling the muscles underneath his white pale skin. As your hands glided down his arms and chest, going over his hard muscle toned chest, letting a moan come out of Gilbert.  
  
He really was enjoying it, as he kept moaning, feeling extremely kinky and lusty, as he felt a bulge starting to form in his pants. You could see that his pants were beginning to get a little tightened, as you could feel his member, starting to poke you through his pants a little bit.   
It looked like someone is getting super excited….  
  
“Allvright liebe, I zhink it’s mein turn now…” Gilbert said as switched postions, ever so quick and fast like, as you were now the one on your back, and he was on top.  
He grinned at you, as he could sense the lust coming off your skin, like waves of auroma. He knew that this would be good…..he could almost taste it.  
  
 ** _Soon, the pleasurable time, will soon begin….._**   
  
  
“You vill enjoy zhis, down to last bit of pleasure~” Gilbert said, as he started to kiss your chest lightly, finding and searching out the soft spots. It didn’t take him long, as you were moaning again, from Gilbert’s kisses. He continued to kiss you, from your chest and all over your stomach, to distract you as his hands were moving quickly like to remove your pants.  
He started tugging them off, wanting them removed immediately as he gave them one final tug and was able to get them off, as he tossed them aside, along with the other clothes.   
  
He grinned as he saw your frilly laced panties, liking how you were placed right now.  
  
“Very nice liebe…very nice…but zhey must go, sadly~” Gilbert said, as he took them off and tossed them aside, with the already pile of clothes that were on the floor. You felt yourself blushing again for like the millionth time, as you saw Gilbert lightly massaging your clit with his finger.  
You moaned again, as he continued to with the finger massaging for a few minutes, as he wanted to see how much you could take.   
  
“Now zhen, it looks like I should prepare you a bit, since it looks like you never been vith a man before…” Gilbert said as saw your eyes looking a little lusty like. He smirked as he slowly edged his finger down to your entrance, lightly teasing it. “So it might hurt a bit, but just bear it mein liebe~”  
  
And with that, he slowly slipped his finger into your womanhood, as you let out a gasp at the action. It felt strange and weird at first, but soon you got used to it, as he started to slowly move his finger around inside you, trying to prepare you. A few gasps and moans were coming out of your mouth, as your body was overflowing with pleasure at this movement you felt inside you.  
  
You had never felt so alive and you wished it would never end, not once ever.  
  
  
Gilbert smirked, as he continued to move his finger around inside you, adding a second finger. Soon he was moving them even faster, trying to find that special spot that would make you scream and howl with pleasure. It didn’t take him long, when his finger brushed against a section of your inside, touching it lightly, as you screamed as loud as you could.   
  
He had found your special spot, your sweet spot, knowing that it was the reason you were screaming and moaning louder than ever. He liked how you felt, as his fingers kept moving around, stretching you out in the inside, to help you be prepared and get used to having something inside you.  
  
After a few more minutes of preparing you, as you felt yourself about ready to hit your climax, he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean.  
  
“You taste so gut, liebe. Now i can’t vait to see how you taste und feel even more~” Gilbert said, as you saw him remove his pants and boxers, tossing them aside, on your clothes pile.   
  
You stared at his length, which was twitching slightly, as you felt another blush come across your face. It wasn’t very big, but it looked kinda long and thick, so you weren’t sure if it would even fit inside you at all.  
  
“Kesesesese~ I guess you’re surprised at seeing mein awesome five meters liebe~” Gilbert said, as you kept staring.  
  
“Really? Five meter’s? You’re sure that’s it’s really that size in length?” You asked him, not sure if he was even right.  
  
“Of course I’m sure! I’m never vrong about mein five meters!” Gilbert said, knowing that he would never disagree about that little subject, (// **especially about his *ahem* ‘5 meters’** //)   
  
You continued to stare as he saw a little hungry look get in your eyes, as look he knew all too well.  
  
  
“Vould you like a little taste, before we start, liebe? It’s alright vith me~” He said, as you nodded your head, really wanting to try it out. He chuckled a bit, as he got off of you, allowing you to move again.  
You slowly got off the bed and went over to him, getting down on your knees, crawling over to him. Your eyes got even kinkier and lusty like, as lusty smirk came across your face, as your face  went over to his twitching member.   
  
You let your tongue tease the tip of his length, taking a little bit of taste and tease to him, before taking his member into your mouth. It felt strange for a few minutes, but you got used to it, as you started to suckle it. You could hear Gilbert moaning, as he put his hands on your head, moving you to suit his taste.  
You kept suckling and sucking, as your tongue made little swirl motions over his member, making him moan even louder. His hands made your head go foreword, making you take all of his entire member in your mouth. You felt the gaga reflect starting to kick him, but you held it back, not wanting to choke right this moment.    
  
You kept continuing the suckling as he moaned even louder.  
  
  
“Ja liebe. Zhat feels so gut~” Gilbert moaned as felt himself starting to hit the edge and almost hitting the close stage. “Not much further….” He started to pant a bit heavy like, as he was getting closer by the second.   
Soon, he felt the edge coming close, as he released his come into your mouth, coming hard and blissful like. You felt the flow of come enter your mouth, as you tried not to breathe through your mouth, at tasting his signature flavor in your mouth.   
  
You tried not to gag again, as you swallowed as much as you can, but some did drip down out of your mouth and down your chin. Gilbert gave you a smile as he bent down and licked the small come driplets from your face.  
  
“Did you like zhat? I bet it tasted gut~” Gilbert said as you looked at him with clouded lusty eyes, wanting to taste more of him.   
  
“More…I want more…please, Gilbert…” you cooed softly, as you looked at him with pleading, begging eyes. Gilbert smirked as he knew what you wanted, as he pulled you up from the floor and put you back on the bed, laying down again, so he was on top of you again. You looked at him, feeling so needy as he positioned himself near your entrance, his throbbing member twitching with excitement and kinkness.   
  
“Are you ready, mein liebe? For zhe best fucking you vill ever have? Vith mein awesome five meters inside you?~” Gilbert asked you, as you nodded your head, not wanting to wait anymore.  
  
“Yes…please, hurry Gilbert…I need you….i need you badly… I need you right now….” You pleaded with him, as a begging tone.   
  
“Okay zhen, prepare yourself liebe~” He said, as he slowly, but gently, pushed his member into your entrance, using a tiniest ever bit of hard forceness to break through your barrier walls and deflower you all in one single motion. You felt your walls inside you start to rip really hard, as you knew that the walls of your virginity had been invaded and torn apart, at having someone entering you for the first time.   
The wave of pain came next, as you felt the strong bit of pain enter your body, from your entrance being forced broken like this. You let out a sharp gaspful squeal of pain, as you felt tears fall from your eyes.  
  
Gilbert knew that it hurt, as he gently and quietly tried to calm you, as he shushed you soothing like. He used his hand to wipe away you tears, as he was being as gentle as best he could.  
  
“It’s alright liebe. It suppose to hurt for your first time, but it vill soon pass…” Gilbert said, as he pressed his lips against yours, trying to distract you from the pain.   
It worked like a charm, as you kissed him back, allowing yourselves to start fighting for dominance. As you both fought against each other in the kiss, you felt the pain starting to fade in your lower half, allowing you to break off the kiss for air.  
  
You nodded your head at him, allowing him to get started on moving. He nodded his head back, as he started to move inside you slowly, allowing you to gets used to the feeling.  
Soft gasps and moans escaped from you, as he started to move a bit faster. While he went faster, you felt yourself starting to clench around his member tightly, as your walls tried to fit the shape of cock, making it snug and tight fighting.   
  
“Gott, so gut und tight, liebe~” Gilbert moaned softly, as he started to go faster and a bit harder, thrusting into you, moving in and out of you, letting waves of pleasure rush through you.  
  
“Ahhha~hhhhaaaa~” You moaned loudly as you felt so much pleasure and happiness, as you started to move along with Gilbert. You had never so happy, so complete like this, like you never wanted to have this feeling ever leave you, ever again. When he hit your sweet spot, you arched your back in pleasure, as moaned very loudly like.  
  
Gilbert continued to thrust in and out of you, as rocked your hips with his, moving along and matching to his same rhythm. You wrapped your legs around his waist, tightly, given him much deeper access to go deeper and hit you harder inside you.  
You both moaned for each other sweetly as soon, it was almost that time for climax ending reaching…  
  
You felt yourself starting to hit your climax first as you grabbed Gilbert’s shoulders tightly.  
  
  
  
“G-G-Gilbert….i think…I’m getting, close…” You said, as Gilbert nodded his head at you.  
  
  
“Ja, I’m getting close too….g-g-gott, you feel so gut liebe~” He said, as you both were panting like lightly like.  
  
  
  
soon, the time was getting closer and closer, as you knew that it wouldn’t last much longer.  
  
  
“Gil…I need to…I’m gonnna…”  
  
  
“Ja, I know. Wanna do it together, or should you go first?”  
  
  
“I need to now….i can’t wait…”  
  
  
“Alright, go ahead…”  
  
You felt your muscles go tight like as you let out a loud yell, as you reached your climax. You felt a big relief from your climax, feeling a weight coming off your shoulders. Gilbert soon followed after, as he leaned down and groaned into your neck, as he also reached his own climax.  
He moaned your name as he cumed very deeply into you, filling you up with his seed. He thrusted a few more times into you, before pulling out of you, as you both looked at each other, panting hard like.  
  
Soon, you both were feeling the call of rest and sleep, as you both fell back into the bed together.   
  
He gave you a soft kiss on your lips, before laying next to you, stroking your hair softly.  
  
“Ich liebe dich, ____________(Your name)” Gilbert said, as you looked back at him, feeling happy and sleepy like.  
  
“Same here. I love you too, Gilbert…” You said. Gilbert smiled at you, as he snuggled close to you, pulling the blanket to cover you both up. You both looked into each other’s eyes, as soon, you both were fast asleep, falling asleep next to each other in total comfort…  
  


 

~ **** _TO BE CONTINUED_ ~


	8. Chapter 8

**APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It! PT.8**   
  
**_Previously In last Chapter: Soon, you both were feeling the call of rest and sleep, as you both fell back into the bed together.  
  
He gave you a soft kiss on your lips, before laying next to you, stroking your hair softly.  
  
“Ich liebe dich, ____________(Your name)” Gilbert said, as you looked back at him, feeling happy and sleepy like.  
  
“Same here. I love you too, Gilbert…” You said. Gilbert smiled at you, as he snuggled close to you, pulling the blanket to cover you both up. You both looked into each other’s eyes, as soon, you both were fast asleep, falling asleep next to each other in total comfort…_**  
\- -  -  -  -  
It seemed like hours later, when you were starting to wake up. You had been dreaming of a very good dream, and didn’t want to wake up. But you knew that you couldn’t sleep forever, but you so wanted too….  
  
You snuggled under the covers as you wanted to stay warm, feeling total comfort. But as you were sleeping, someone was watching you sleep, as a small smirk came across his face…  
  
  
Gilbert had woken up some time before you were starting to wake up. He usually wasn’t the type of person to wake up first, but something in him was feeling hyper and energetic for some reason.   
  
Maybe it was due to you and him having that little bit of ***ahem*** fun a while go…  
  
Whatever it was, he just couldn’t stay still for very long. So he decided to watch you sleep, thinking how cute you looked sleeping peacefully. He stayed very quiet, which was hard for him to do, since he could never shut up whenever  he was at school or anywhere else, as he slowly moved his hand to touch your cheek lightly, trying not to disturb your sleep.  
  
  
You flinched a bit at his touch, as he suddenly didn’t move, becoming frozen in case you whacked him or woke up wrong and grumpy like, at him for trying to touch you. He waited a few minutes to see what you would do, as you shifted in your sleep, inching your way closer to him, as you snuggled close to him.   
He grinned at you, liking that you wanted to be close to him in your sleep, as he lightly stroked your (Hair length) (Hair color) hair with his fingers, trying to be as gentle as he could, without waking you.  
  
Even though it had taken this long for you and him to get together like this, he still remembered a time in the past, when he first started having feelings for you…  
  
  
 _The sun was out as usual as he watched you reading a book in the nearby park. You had chosen a shady spot under a big tree with lots of shade, as you were very interested in the book that you had chosen to read. In his eyes, everything about you was perfect. He could see not one imperfection that looked wrong about you.  
  
To him, you looked to be the most beautiful thing in the entire world and he wanted you to be that always, forever and forever.   
  
  
But  as you kept reading, he kept his distance, as usual, to make sure that you didn’t get any ideas or thoughts, that he was trying to keep an eye on you from afar. He wanted to keep his thoughts about you a secret, until he thought it would be the right time to tell you.  
Even though you both had known each other for years, since you both were kids, he was only known to you as the funny annoying kid that did silly pranks and games with you.  
  
You didn’t even know or had any idea that he had a big crush on you and if he had it his way, he could make you is in a heartbeat, in anyway possible. But his thoughts of trying to make you his was mostly pervy and dirty like, so he knew that most of the plans he wanted to do, he couldn’t ever do.   
He mentally cursed himself at for having these thoughts in his mind…  
  
But he was a guy after all, so he couldn’t help it if he thought these things from time to time…  
He stayed watching you for a bit more, until he saw that it was getting late in the day. After looking at you for a few more minutes, he started to walk away…  
that was, he would have, if he didn’t notice the gang of street thugs that was coming towards you…  
  
“Gotverdammit, zhat doesn’t look gut…” Gilbert thought, as he turned to look back at you, keeping an eye on you and the gang of thugs._   
  
  
You felt a shiver run down your back, as you started to remember something that you tried to push in the back of your mind. It was a bad memory from your past, that every time that was brought up in your mind or by other things, it made you fall into a era of depression and fear, that you just wished that you could run away from it all and never turn back.  
  
You felt yourself starting to shake as bits and pieces of the memory was starting to take it’s course, inside your dreaming state…  
  
  
 _“Hey there girlie! What are you doing reading a book by yourself?”  
  
“Why don’t you put that book down and come hang out with us? It must be pretty boring to be reading a book…”  
  
“You can more fun with us than with that book! Besides, were cool and know how to please a woman…”  
  
  
There calling to you was starting to annoy you, as you put your book down and gave them an angry glare. You didn’t like people like them, they weren’t on your list of people to want to hang out with. You knew their type and knew what they wanted to do. You could see it in there eyes, the look of a lusty and hungry look, as if they had found a delicious meal to eat.   
  
“No thanks. I don’t want to hang out with losers at the moment, they make me sick to my stomach….” You said to them, as you put your book away and started to walk away, wanting to get away from them.   
  
Those thugs didn’t like your answer, as they got angry looks on their faces, at being shot down like that. Since you had shot them down, they were gonna punish you big time for that…  
  
“What? You said no to us! Nobody says no to us, you little bitch!”   
  
“C’mon, let’s teach her a lesson and just force her to come with us!” ___  
  
You could feel that something was very wrong, as you tried to get away from them as best and as fast as you could. But one of them grabbed your hand tightly, making sure that you couldn’t escape. As you felt them getting closer, you closed your eyes, wishing that they would just disappear…  
  
That’s when you heard someone calling out to you  
  
 ****

**_HEY! VAKE UP! YOU GOTTA VAKE UP!....VAKE UP RIGHT NOW, LIEBE!_ **   
  


_T_ _hen, your eyes snapped open, your face covered with fear and your whole body shaking, wondering why you had suddenly felt so scared…._   
  
****

 

**_~TO BE CONTINUED~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________  
> wow, now that’s what I call a suspenseful chapter. In the next chapter, we’ll continue the memory still with a few cutesy like scenes that the readers and audience might enjoy….*which some might have to with a certain albino trying to cook something….**-.- good luck with that…*
> 
> and with that, we’ll see you all in the next chapter…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert chapter song-Song: Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo (Musician) Artist: Sanae Kobayashi, (Anime: D. Gray Man)*I put up the Japanese and English lyrics so, you know how it goes in the song*  
> \---  
> And the next chapter, ladies and gentleman, will be chapter 10 and the final chapter of APH-GilbertXReader: Not Worth It! Fanfic series! (with an epilogue and afterwards) So I hope you tune in for the great *or so* finale!!!^_^

**APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It! PT. 9**   
  
**_Previously In last Chapter: You could feel that something was very wrong, as you tried to get away from them as best and as fast as you could. But one of them grabbed your hand tightly, making sure that you couldn’t escape. As you felt them getting closer, you closed your eyes, wishing that they would just disappear…  
  
That’s when you heard someone calling out to you…  
  
HEY! VAKE UP! YOU GOTTA VAKE UP!....VAKE UP RIGHT NOW, LIEBE!  
  
Then, your eyes snapped open, your face covered with fear and your whole body shaking, wondering why you had suddenly felt so scared…._**  
\-  -  -  -  -  -.  
Gilbert for some reason was shaking your shoulders like a madman, as if he was trying to get to wake up as fast as he could.  He saw the look on your face as he knew that you were having a nightmare and a bad one at that. You were half yelling-some screaming in your sleep, as you for some reason, tried to whack Gilbert in some weird attacking-sleep way.  
  
But, being the awesome person that he said he was, he dodged your hits and his hands to pin your arms to the bed, so you wouldn’t hit him anymore. You tried squirming away as best you could, but he wouldn’t let you budge, as he quickly got on top of you, pinning you down, with his full weight, using his size and weight to his advantage.   
  
You looked to him, as you didn’t know what had happened to you. But before you could say anything, Gilbert could put a hand over your head, as if trying to calm you down with his touch.   
  
  
“It’s okay…you vere just having a bad dream.” Gilbert said softly, as he gently stroked your hair, trying to calm you down. “Vhy don’t you try und go back to sleep? Alright?”  
  
“But I…I…don’t wanna go back to sleep…” You said, as you felt a little uneasy.  
  
“Don’t vorry, I’ll help you…” Gilbert said, as he continued to stroke your hair again, while singing a German like lullaby softly to you. He kept singing the lullaby to you for a few minutes, until you started to fall back to sleep.   
When you were asleep once again, Gilbert watched you sleep for a few minutes, before deciding to let you sleep alone for a bit. He slowly got up and put on some clothing so he wouldn’t be walking around naked all day. When he was fully dressed, he decided to get a drink of water before coming back to you.   
  
  
In the kitchen, Gilbert had filled a glass with water and took a long drink from it. While he was drinking his water, he noticed a set of footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see his little bruder, Ludwig, standing in the entry way of the kitchen, his hair a little messed up.   
  
“Hey zhere, bruder. So…” Gilbert said as he had a small smirk across his face. “How vas your ‘little fun’ time like?”  
  
“Shut up, Gilbert. Zhat is none of your business.” Ludwig said, as he went over to the fridge and took a beer from it. He opened it and took started to drink from it, as he silence was shown throughout the kitchen. Gilbert gave Ludwig a pouty like face at not being able to know what his brother got to do or so…  
  
“Vell, you can be sure, zhat zhe awesome me vill found out sooner or later…” Gilbert said as he finished his glass of water quickly and went back too the room that he left you in. When he returned to the room that you were in the in, he quietly went over to you, as he sat beside you on the side of the bed.  
  
  
He watched you sleep for a bit, wondering if you would have another nightmare again. He waited a few minutes as he heard you whimper softly and your body start to shake in your sleep. It looked you were gonna have another nightmare again very soon. But Gilbert wasn’t gonna let that happen, as he knew why this nightmare was happening to you.   
  
He knew that even though it was nightmare, it was memory that had been tried to be hidden by you. But sometimes it kept coming up a few times…  
And once again, he was on edge, when he saw you started to get bigger shakes and whimpers, as the worst of the memory was starting to happen…  
  
  
 _“NOOOO!” You screamed as you felt one of the thugs try and take parts of your clothes off. But you also tried to fight them back, only to get hit and punched by one of the other thugs. Your voice was loud and scared like, trying to alert anyone to come and help you.  
  
  
Just then, shadowy like things were coming also towards you, trying to keep you in this nightmare. Soon you would be trapped in this nightmare if anyone didn’t try to come and help you.  
  
Suddenly, you thought you heard someone calling to you, a voice that you thought that you recognized…_  
  
  
“Verdammit liebe! You need to stop zhis right now! You’re just having a nightmare und you need to vake up!” Gilbert said as he started to shake your shoulders lightly like, trying to wake you up.  
He heard a whimper from you, a sad and scared like sound, as he felt his heart sink with guilt and sorrow. He knew that you were in some kind of horrible nightmare and there wasn’t anything he could do at the moment.  
  
  
He put a hand over yours, gently squeezing your hand, as a sign that he was there for you.   
  
  
“Liebe…mein dearest liebe…it’s okay. You can get through zhis. Just hang in zhere und fight it…” Gilbert said softly, as he gently stroked your (your color hair choice), trying to calm you down in the best way he could. He kept stroking your hair for a few more minutes, trying to keep you in a calming state as best he could.   
  
He watched and stayed by you, not moving until you woke up again. As he saw your face expressions turning in ways of fighting off the nightmare, he knew what was gonna happen next, since he was involved in such a way that the memory wouldn’t ever be forgotten, at least to him…  
  
  
 _“_________!(YOUR NAME)” You turned around to see a familiar like silvery-white haired male with crimson red eyes, coming towards you, as he was running as fast as he could and yelling out to you. The thugs also turned as they were thinking along the lines of who the hell that guy was and why he was even here.  
  
“HEY YOU SCHVINES!” The silvery haired male said as he now was yelling at them. “YOU LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW OR I SVEAR, I’M GONNA RIP YOU ALL INTO LITTLE TINY PIECES!!”   
  
One of the thugs laughed as he thought he was just messing with them. The others also joined in the laughter and were about to keep laughing…  
  
Until a metal baseball bat came at them and knocked one of the thugs into the air, sending him flying sky high into the heavens or so. They all looked to see the silvery haired male holding onto the bat, keeping a tight grip on it, ready to use it again if he had too.   
  
  
“What the hell…what was that for, you moron?” One of the thugs said as Gilbert glared at them, not really in a very good mood.  
  
“For not letting her go vhen I told you zhe first time.”Gilbert said as his dropped low and angry like, showing that he was serious and angry. “Now I vill only say zhe once: If you don’t let go of her right now…I vill be more zhan happy to explain it personally…on vhat happens to people vho refuse my requests und demands, like ZHIS!”   
  
He grabs the nearest thug and twists his arm backwards so hard, it’s almost near the breaking off stage. But before that happens, he swings him around and throws him into a nearby wall. All the thugs looked in shock at seeing Gilbert and what he did, as you also stared, not knowing what to do or so.  
Everything was going way too fast for you to handle at once, but you kept watching Gilbert as he used the bat again to start beating the crap outta the thug some more, making sure they got the message loud and clear. As time seemed to freeze in place, not letting the scene change in front of you, your mind couldn’t take it anymore, as black darkness started to cloud your vision, making you see nothing but darkness…_  
  
  
Gilbert was just about to go into the bathroom and throw a bucket of cold water at you, when he heard you say something very softly…  
  
“Frying…pan…”  
  
  
Gilbert suddenly froze as he didn’t know what to say at that moment. Why did you have to say that? Everyone knew that Gilbert hated when you used that thing on him and gave him such a head whacking. But for some reason, when you said that, he saw your face starting to go back into a relaxing expression, and your body starting to look calmer.  
  
It looked like you got through the bad part of the nightmare and was no coming to the good part of the dream….  
  
Gilbert smiled softly at you, as he was relieved that you were now free from your nightmare. As he watched you sleep, he knew once again was happened next in your dream, as he was also there to apart of it...  
  
  
 _You woke up some time later, with a confused feeling in your head and unknowing on your face, as you opened your eyes slowly. When they were fully open, you tried to remember what had happened before you blacked out. It took you a few minutes to remember everything, but you finally did, as Gilbert had suddenly walked into the room that you were in.  
  
“Huh…Gil…bert?” You said as your voice sounded kinda hoarse and dry, like you needed some water. Gilbert gave you a smile as he walked over to you and handed you a glass of water. You took the glass of water and drank the water, feeling a bit better. Gilbert for some reason, watched you until you were done with your drink, then handed the glass to him.   
  
You nodded your head in thanks, thanking him for the drink.  
  
  
“Thanks for the drink. It really helped a lot.” You said as Gilbert took a seat next to you. You looked to see him sitting on a bed, the same one that you were somehow in. You figured that after you blacked out, Gilbert must have taken you to his house and put you on his bed. Now that you figured that part out, a light blush came across your face as you were kinda embarrassed to be in a guy’s bed.   
  
Gilbert saw your light flushed face as he let out a small kesesese type like laugh.  
  
  
“Aw, no need to be embarrassed frau. You should be proud to be in zhe awesome me’s bed...unless you vere zhinking of vanting to do somezhing else vith me instead…~” Gilbert said as he got a kinky look in his eyes, as you knew the look all too well. It sometimes freaked you out when your friend did this, so without even thinking…  
  
You reached your hand under his bed, to finding an all too familiar item that you one time put under there for a prank and in less than three seconds, you smacked Gilbert on the head with a heavy metal frying pan, like a professional baseball player at a homecoming game. Gilbert let out a painful groan type squeal as he rubbed his sore head from getting hit like that.   
  
  
“Verdammit, frau. Did you have to get zhat out again?” Gilbert whined like he usually did when he got hit with the frying pan. “I should have never let zhat Elizabeta given you zhat frying pan for your birthday zhat year…”   
  
Yes, the frying pan was a gift from another one of your good friends Elizabeta, a friendly Hungarian woman, who always somehow was able to carry her frying pan wherever she went and was able to pull it out and use it at the strangest and oddest times. She mostly used it on Gilbert, since he loved to tease her and you would always see him and her in a fight, then him getting hit with the frying pan. So one time at your birthday, she gave you a very special frying pan as a gift to use on Gilbert whenever you felt the need to smack him.   
  
You held the frying pan in your head, as a warning to him to not get any funny ideas. But soon, later, Gilbert would get at least four more frying pan head smacks, before taking you home that day…._  
  
  
 ** _“Note to self: find a vay to get rid of zhat gottverdammit frying pan for gut!”_** Gilbert thought as he knew that the dream that you had gone through was now at its ending course. He was glad and somehow hoped that this would never happen again. He didn’t know if he could handle this every single time and also this would be a big stressful problem if it continued every time…  
  
  
He started to think of how to solve this problem for a few minutes, when he thought of an awesome idea. He remembered the Lizzie, the nickname you came up with for Elizabeta, once told him of a trick to get rid of bad nightmares.   
  
  
He never tried it since he never got nightmares a lot, but it couldn’t hurt to try it with you, could it?  
  
  
So trying to remember all that she had said in explaining of the trick, Gilbert started to stroke your (Your color choice) hair again, trying to be as gentle and soothing as he could. He counted to thirty in his mind, as his one hand moved over to the CD player and fiddled with the buttons to put on a small little lullaby melody song. While the music played softly in the background, he listened to the tune, as he quietly closed his eyes, trying not to go to sleep…  
  
  
 _So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._  
 **** _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ..._   
**_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_ **   
_Surfaces numerous of your faces_   
****

**_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_ **   
  


_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_   
**_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_ **

_On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born_   
**_umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_ **

_Across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth_   
**_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_ **

 

  
_I will still continue to pray_   
**_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_ **

_Please bestow upon this child your love_   
**_douka konoko ni ai wo_ **

_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_   
**_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_ **

 

  
  
_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._   
**_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_ **

_Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ..._

**_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_ **

_Surfaces numerous of your faces_   
**_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_ **   
  


_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_   
**_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_ **

_On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born_   
**_umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_ **

_Across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth_   
**_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_ **   
  


 

_I_ _will still continue to pray_  
 ** _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_**

_Please bestow upon this child your love_   
**_douka konoko ni ai wo_ **

_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

**_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_ **   
  


 

_I will still continue to pray_   
**_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_ **

_Please bestow upon this child your love_   
**_douka konoko ni ai wo_ **

_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_   
**_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_ **

  
  
So you both were asleep again, and would be for the next hour and a half until three things would happen. 1.) You would awaken to Gilbert trying to get a free boobie grab in his sleep from you, without your permission. 2.) He would be once again, get his with your frying pan on the head again, making him fall off the bed in pain. 3.) Ludwig would see you two fighting and get out a camera and takes pictures of the scene to use as ‘blackmail’ on Gilbert for later useage…  
  
And the finale would be of this scene…  
  
You would grab his clothes and throw them out the window, and making them land in the small pond that was outside his window, forcing him to go out and get them, fully nude….  
While you laughed at the sight and Ludwig took more pictures for his ‘blackmail  plan’…

  
  
**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are with the 10th of APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It!. I hope you all enjoyed the series as much as I had writing it.  
> And for all the readers who have stayed and supported the series, I would just like to say this:  
> Thank you all so much!  
> It has been such a good help from everyone who has either reviewed, favorited, or watched this series. I can’t thank you all enough. Even though there have been some bumps in the road and some writers blocks here and there, but you all still supported and stayed with the series until the very end.
> 
> A/N IMPORTANT NOTE-also, stay and read till the very end of the chapter, since there is an important message, about something special for the end of the story…  
>   
> \-----  
> 

****APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It! PT. 10  
  
__**Previously In last Chapter: So you both were asleep again, and would be for the next hour and a half until three things would happen. 1.) You would awaken to Gilbert trying to get a free boobie grab in his sleep from you, without your permission. 2.) He would be once again, get his with your frying pan on the head again, making him fall off the bed in pain. 3.) Ludwig would see you two fighting and get out a camera and takes pictures of the scene to use as ‘blackmail’ on Gilbert for later useage…  
**   
And the finale would be of this scene…  
  
You would grab his clothes and throw them out the window, and making them land in the small pond that was outside his window, forcing him to go out and get them, fully nude….  
While you laughed at the sight and Ludwig took more pictures for his ‘blackmail  plan’…  
  
(Now, ladies and gentleman-ONWARD TO THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!)  
\-  -  -  -  -  -.  
So, after that lovely chaos, you realized that you needed to get home soon. As you were starting to get dressed again and about to leave, you heard Gilbert running back into the room, looking totally out of breath.  
You looked at him for a few minutes, before Gilbert suddenly ran down the hallway and went into the bathroom next to his room. He slammed the door shut as he yelled something in German that you didn’t quite understand.    
  
  
“Um, Gilbert?” You said as you took one step out of the room, then you heard more random things that Gilbert said again, before seeing the door open and Gilbert stepping out, now fully clothed.  
  
“Ja, Liebe? Vhat is it?” Gilbert said as he kinda had a pouty sound to his voice, as if he was upset with something. You looked at him, wondering why he was acting like an upset child, as you went over to him, wondering what was wrong.  
  
“Um, well, it’s just. . .are you. . .crying?” You asked him, as he went over to a corner of the hallway and sat in the corner, when a weird thin purple like aura came over him, along with a few mushrooms that were starting to grow alongside him. “Um. . .Gilbert. . .why is there purple aura stuff by you? And. . .there seems to be mushrooms growing by you, by the way. . .”    
  
  
“Ja, I know. I’m kinda upset und depressed, as you can see. . .” Gilbert said as he was still acting childish and pouty like. ( **// look audience-someone is having and doing a ‘Tamaki Sempai act’ moment here^-^//** )  
  
“But why are you depressed?” You asked as you got down on your knees to find out the answers to Gilbert’s problem.  
  
“You should know vhy, _______(Your name). . .”Gilbert said. “After all, it is partly your fault, by zhe vay. . . ”  
  
“My fault? How is it my fault?” You asked, feeling a bit confused, at wondering how it was your fault.  
  
“Because you threw mein clothes in zhe pond, getting zhem all vet. . .not to mention hitting me vith zhat gottverdammit frying pan again. . .”Gilbert said, as he let out a small groan of pain, as he gently rubbed the back of his head, knowing how he hated to get hit with the frying pan.  
  
“Oh that. . .will a apology help?” You asked, feeling the little bit of guilt from doing all that stuff to poor Gilbert. Gilbert looked at you, as he got a little bit of a smirk on his face.  
  
“An apology von’t vork. . .but I zhink zhis might, instead. . . ” Gilbert said as he got up, reaching a hand to you as he grabbed your arm, pulling you close to him and receiving a warm but gentle kiss from him. It took you a few minutes to realize what was going on, but soon, you were kissing him back, allowing the kiss to be enjoyable.  
  
You could feel him smirk against your lips, as he deepened the kiss, as his tongue gently glided against your lips, asking for permission for entrance.  
  
You opened your mouth a little bit, allowing him permission as he smirked again, letting his tongue slip in your mouth. You both started to fight for dominance, as he quickly won the battle, as his tongue explored your mouth, tasting and looking all over, as he marked his territory in your mouth. After a few minutes, you both broke off the kiss for air, as you both looked at each other as Gilbert had a smirk on his face.  
“So, now, vere even, liebe. . .” Gilbert said as you smiled back at him as you reached out and ruffled a bit of his white hair, feeling how soft it was.  
  
“I guess we are.” You said, you couldn’t help that this relationship was gonna be a lot harder than it looked.  
  
“Und now. . . **TIME TO COOK!!** ” Gilbert said, as you stared at him.  
  
“Wait, what?” You said, as you looked at him with a look of confusion on your face.  
  
“Ja, cooking time!. . .COOK, COOK, COOK, COOK. . .TIME TO MAKE SOME FOOD!” Gilbert said, as he gave you a big hug and left to go head towards the kitchen. You watched the happy go-lucky Gilbert run off to the kitchen, as you didn’t move for a few minutes. . . then let out as a sigh as you followed the Prussian, hoping he wouldn’t cause a mess with whatever he was trying to cook. . . .

  
  
  
( **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO BY THE AWESOME FLYING GILBIRD~PYO, PYO*** )  
  
\-  -  -  -  -  -.  
  


In the kitchen, you watched Gilbert moving about and making something, that you couldn’t figure out or know what he was trying to make. He muttered and said things that you thought it must have been in his native German language, as you decided to keep continue to watch what he was doing, to see what would happen next. . . .  
  


  
( **insert random German phrases and swears, that you can’t understand and Gilbert is saying, that makes him sound kinda weird** )

  
  
“Um, Gilbert?” You said, interrupting whatever he was doing, or at least trying to. “Um, what are,. . .you doing?”  
  
“Somezhing awesome, zhat I know you’re gonna like, _________(Your name).” Gilbert said, as he put something into a small silver pan. “Hey, Liebe, do you zhink you can vait in zhe ozher room, for a bit? I have a little zhing for you in zhere. . .”  
  
You didn’t know what he was planning, but you decided to go along with it, as you went into the other room and took a seat on the couch, waiting for Gilbert to finish with what he was doing. After waiting for a few minutes, Gilbert came into the room, as he took a seat next to you, making the two of you be in silence for a bit. As you were about to speak to break the silence, Gilbert spoke first, as his hand went over yours, surprising you for a bit.  
  
  
“Liebe, zhere is somezhing I need to tell you, und it is very hard for me to say. . .” Gilbert said, as he looked at you, with a serious look in his eyes. “Und I don’t know how long I’ve been dealing with how to say zhis, but it has been very difficult to try und find zhe right vay und right vords to make zhis go alright. . .”  
  
He stared at you for a few minutes, before continuing again, his eyes turning from their look of seriousness to a soften more loving like look.  
  
  
“Liebe, mein dearest libeling, I. . .I, ich liebe dich.” Gilbert said, as he got up from the couch as you saw him start to get down on one knee, making your eyes go wide with surprised shock, at seeing and knowing what he was gonna do. He put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a small black box, as he opened it in front of you, revealing a small diamond ring. He held the box in one hand and held your hand in the other, as he showed the box to you, as you stared at the ring.  
  
“Ich liebe dich, mein_______(your name). I love you und I vould be zhe happiest man in zhe vorld, if you vould do zhis for me: vill you marry zhe awesome me und be mein Mrs. Awesome vife?”  
  
You were very speechless, as you didn’t say anything for a few minutes, before gently squeezing his hand and nodding your head, giving him your answer.  
  
“Yes, Gilbert, Yes. . .” You said, as you kept nodding your head, as tears filled your eyes. “Yes, I will marry you. . .”  
  
“Ja, you vill?!” Gilbert said, as a big smile formed on his face. “Vunderbar, Liebe!” He got up and pulled you up from the couch, as he wrapped his arms around you, spinning you around in a circle. You both were very happy at this moment, as he spun you around for a few more times than put you down. He smiled at you, as he took the ring out of the box, as he started to put the ring on your finger. “Let me see if it fits. . .oh, gut, it does. It looks so awesome on you, liebe.” You saw him put the ring on your finger, smiling even more that it fit perfectly.  
  
“It’s beautiful, Gilbert.” You said, as you took a few minutes to admire the ring.  
  
“Vell of course it is. I could only find zhe most awesomest beautiful ring for mein awesome wife to be.” Gilbert said, as he put a hand on your cheek, leaning towards you and placing a soft kiss on your forehead. “Und I know, your gonna be an awesome vife. . .vith zhe awesome me as your  husband.”  
. . .  
“Now zhen, liebe, I got anozeher surprise for you. .  .” He said, as he took your hand in his and lead you to the kitchen. As you both walked in, you saw him go to the stove and open it, trying to get something out of it. As he pulled the item out (with a few curse Germans words, since the item was a little hot), you saw that he was pulling out a tray of cookies. You looked at the cookies, then him in surprised shock.  
  
“Vas?. . . Did you zhink zhat zhe awesome me couldn’t make anyzhing?” Gilbert said, guessing that was what you were thinking.  “Vell, I can, so zhat proves zhat fact vrong.”  
And to prove his point, he gave you a cookie to try, watching you take a bite. When he saw that you enjoyed the cookie, the both of you snacked away at the treats, knowing that this was gonna be the start of a very wonderful and awesome relationship….  
  
  
\- -  -  -  -  
  
“Hey Gilbert. . . .did you forget something?”  
  
  
“Like vhat, liebe?”  
  
  
“Well, you do share this house with your brother and we did do ‘that’ in the bedroom…along with you cooking in the kitchen….didn’t you tell me, that your brother hates it when you make a mess?”  
  
  
“Oh, Shisse…”  
  
**“VHAT ZHE HELL IS ZHE MESS FOR?! DON’T TELL ME, YOUR IN ZHE KITCHEN…VHY IS ZHE KITCHEN A MESS?!... GILLLBBBEEERRRRTTTTT!!!!!....YOU ARE SO DEAD, VHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!** ”    
  
  
You sighed, as you saw your fiancé bolt from the kitchen and out of the area, with his brother charging right after him. Looks like there might a few little problems to take care of first, before you guys say ‘I do’…  
  
  
‘ **COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE IDIOT!!!  
**   
  
“NEEEEIIIIINNNNN!!!!”

  
  
**_~The End…or is it?~  
(-Be here for the Afterwards chapter…coming soon-)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of the series. I was thinking of maybe of writing a sequel to it, but it all depends…so I’ll let you all know, if there will be a sequel. *or if enough people review/ask for a sequel* so once again, thank you all for supporting the series and hope to see you all again, very soon!  
> \- - - -  
> And as a thank you for all who have supported, I decided added two extra chapters, to the story, that will make the ending a little interesting…*so, even though chapter 10 was the last one, I did want to add a epilogue and afterwards chapter, for a little bit more fun*
> 
> So, thank you for supporting the series and the two extra chapters *epilogue and Afterwards* will be coming soon*


	11. Chapter 11: Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: don’t own hetalia, its characters, or reader. Just the story and idea.
> 
> So here is the Afterwards chapter. 
> 
> A/N:*And apology’s for taking so long to write up these two (the afterwards and the epilogue) I was having a bit of a hard time trying to think of how they should be written (with also, a lot of stress and no writing moods, too), but I now am able to finish these. So, I once again, apologize and thank you for your patience*
> 
> I was thinking of maybe of writing a sequel to it, but it all depends…so I’ll let you all know, if there will be a sequel. *or if enough people review/ask for a sequel* and like I said in chapter 10-I decided to add two extra chapters, to the story, that will make the ending a little interesting…*so, even though chapter 10 was the last one, I did want to add an epilogue and afterwards chapter, for a little bit more fun*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> So here is the afterwards chapter guys~

**APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It! Afterwards Chapter**    
  
So, days passed by and things were starting to get back to normal, with both in the lives of both of you and Gilbert. Since agreeing to his marriage proposal and becoming his fiancé, things would be very different from now on…  
  
After talking over a few details, you both decided to keep the engagement a secret for now, until you were both done with school and were full adults. As you both talked about it some more, you couldn’t help but wonder how life was gonna be, since making this big decision. This was a very, very, big step to take and it might get harder down the road, as a new door was being opened for you-  
Marriage does have its ups and downs, but as long as you and Gilbert worked together as a team and bonded well, it would turn out all for the best.  
  
You looked at the engagement ring on your finger, taking a small little look at the diamond, which was set in the ring. Whenever you moved your hand and the light hit the ring, catching some of the light and making it sparkle quite nicely. You kept looking at your ring, thinking of all the things that you might do until the wedding with Gilbert…  
  
And speaking of Gilbert…  
Where was that albino fiancé of yours, that had somehow ran off, from where you were?  
  
Well, let’s just say, he was doing what you might call **‘research’…**  
\- - - - - - - - -    - - - - - - - - - - -      - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**“UP NEXT ON MARTHA STEWART: HOW TO MAKE A WONDEFUL SEASONAL WEDDING, ON A BUDGET….”  
** …  
…  
“…Zhe hell?...”  
….  
…  
“Vhat zhe hell does she mean by ‘Seasonal Vedding’? Vith seasoned food und kitchen stuff?” Gilbert said, as he was confused as hell, while watching a home  & wedding program on the tv, to try and get some idea on how the wedding should go (*at least so he can get a good clear view on it works*)  
But the Martha Stewart show he was watching, was making this even more confusing for him…  
  
“Now, here’s an idea to try, that a bride will certainly enjoy at her reception table: making napkin rings with tied leaves and floral trimmings…”  
  
Gilbert just stared at the tv, dumbfounded at what he was seeing, not believing that anyone would do something like that, or even think that’s good for a napkin ring (*whatever the hell those were, in his mind*)  
  
“VHO ZHE HELL, VOULD VANT TO DO ZHAT, YOU DUMB-OLD, VIND-BAG?!” Gilbert yelled at the tv, throwing the tv remote at the tv, hitting Martha Stewart with a bulls-eye smack in the face. The remote made a loud smack sound, as it bounced off the screen and landed on the floor, with a soft thump. Gilbert glared at the tv screen, making a mental note to burn all home & wedding shows from existence and making a special note to get rid of Martha Stewart.  
  
“I…hate…zhis…home-craft…tv Scheiße!” Gilbert grumbled, as he picked off the remote from the floor and changed the channel to the European travel channel. Hey, even though it was his brother called ‘education for the travel people’ and Gilbert never liked to learn this, he didn’t mind seeing the host-travel people go and talk about all the European places they were visiting, Gilbert really didn’t mind…  
  
Since he would correct them and scold them loudly, for messing up certain names and facts, that he knew where right…(*since he actually liked history and traveling, especially anything about Europe.*) So, he spent the next hour, watching and getting after the travel program, also taking some mental notes on the stuff about European festival’s…  
\- - - - - - - - -    - - - - - - - - - - -      - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
<i>“Well, I guess, since I’m not getting any calls about Gilbert causing trouble, everything must be fine.”</i> You thought to yourself, as you got out a small notebook and wrote a few notes in it, as a little reminder for later. As a few minutes passed, you suddenly got a very good idea, to try on your fiancé.  
A small little idea, that wanted to see how he would react too…  
  
You pulled out your cellphone and sent a quick txt to Gilbert, to have him call you in a few minutes. You left a short and sweet txt message, knowing that he would respond quickly like, to your message. You were right, as your phone buzzed, from the new txt message that you received from Gilbert. You opened the txt, seeing that wrote that he would call you in just a few seconds, as your phone buzzed with a call. You saw Gilbert’s caller ID picture, showing that he was calling you.  
You smiled as you answered the phone, trying to put up a normal speaking tone of voice.  
  
“Hey, Gilbert, I see you got my txt…” You said, trying to act as normal as you could, without giving away any signs of the prank you were trying to do.  
  
“Ja, you vanted me to call you, so I did. Now vhy is zhat, mein awesome Liebling*? Do you miss not having me around zhis vhole time, to keep you in mein awesome company?~” Gilbert teased over the phone, using that teasing tone that he knew, would make you want to get mad at him, but instead tease him back.  
  
“No, I didn’t. I was having a wonderful time, with the other guys, who are way more hotter than my lame albino fiancé.” You teased sweetly and sly like, as you heard his familiar **‘kesesesese’** laugh on the other end of the phone.  
  
“Such a sveet Kleiner* liar you are. Zhere’s no vone more hotter or awesome, zhan zhe awesome me…und zhat’s vhy I chose you to become mein awesome vife…” Gilbert said, as he sounded like he was getting a grin on his face. “…or maybe I should come over und remind you, vho your fiancé is? Zhat vay, no vone can be allowed to be around you, as long as I’m right by…”  
  
“Um, thanks for the offer, but I’ll pass. We may be living in separate housing’s until after were married and we do see each other for get together’s a few times a week, but that doesn’t mean I’ll allow your **‘bad-boy pervy act’** to run free and out of control like that.” You said, as you heard Gilbert make a fake pouty grunt noise, knowing that he was having a bit of fun, teasing you.  
  
“Awwww, you sure do like to take zhe fun outta everyzhing, don’t you liebe*?” Gilbert faked pouted like, as you were secretly pulling up google images and finding a few pictures to send to Gilbert in a txt message, getting ready to hear his reaction. You found the images you were looking for and copied &paste them to the txt message, then quickly clicked the sent button, waiting a few seconds to see if he got the txt. You heard a small buzzing sound, telling you he had received the txt.  
  
“Oh? Vas zhis?” Gilbert asked, as you waited for him to see the message. “You sent me anozher txt? I vonder vhat it could be?”  
  
“Oh, nothing much…just a few pictures I thought might be some good ideas, on what I would like for the dress and part of the reception…” You said in a sweet voice, hoping that it was good enough to fool him.  
  
“Vell, let me take a look zhen…” Gilbert said, as you guessed that he was looking over the picture images you sent him. “Hmm….nice dress in zhis vone…a bit sexy in some parts…”  
  
A few seconds passed, as he was still looking at them, until…  
  
  
“Vait a minute…zhis chick looks a bit familiar in zhis pic…und zhat looks like…”  
…  
“aw, nein*…nein, nein...“... **“Was zum Teufel?! DUMM TWILIGHT SCHEISSE?! SIE verarschen ME, Schatz*?!”** Gilbert yelled over the phone in strong German talking tone, as you quickly covered your hand over mouth, to keep yourself from laughing outloud. Gilbert started yelling and ranting in his native tongue, apparently really pissed about that, as you well already knew, that he despised twilight to the core.  
  
“So, I take it, it’s a no, to the dress and twilight wedding idea?” You asked sweetly, waiting to see what he would say as an answer.  
  
**“Ficken, Nein!*”** Gilbert quickly said, in an angry stubborn tone of voice, already having his mind made up on an answer to that. “It’s vorse zhan Martha Stewart’s idea for a ring with fucking fig leaves und Scheiße…”  
  
“Aww, but I think it might be nice…it might even look good for us in the wedding pictures…” You teased sweetly, knowing that would piss off Gilbert just a little bit.  
And you were right, as he started ranting again.  
  
**“Zum Teufel mit diesem Blödmann, Dämmerung, Bullshit! Ich sage: LET so dumm MIST, Burn-FÜR IMMER MEHR!*”** Gilbert ranted in German again, as you didn’t understand what he was saying at all. Even though Gilbert had taught you a few phrases to learn, you weren’t an experienced learner yet, so some speaking sessions with Gilbert talking, left you a little confused, when he spoke like this. **“Hoffen, dass Stück Scheiße, verrottet in der Hölle ...* ”**  
  
“Guess, that’s definitely a big no, for that…” You said, happy that your prank was successful and that it went along splendidly.  
  
“Verdammnit, zhat’s a big no! End of discussion.” Gilbert said, not wanting to argue anymore about this.  
  
“Alright, I hear you. Listen, I gotta get going anyway, but I’ll call you back later, kay?” You said, as you were about to hang up on him, but said this one last thing:  
  
****

****_“Oh, by the way Gil-_  
I just totally pranked you with the whole ‘twilight wedding idea’…so, you just got pranked, my little silly albino fiancé~”  


And with that, you hung up the phone, with a big smile on your face.  
  
Now, you were wishing that you were there with Gilbert now, so you could see the expression on his face…  
\- - - - - - - - -    - - - - - - - - - - -      - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**_“Oh, by the way Gil-  
I just totally pranked you with the whole ‘twilight wedding idea’…so, you just got pranked, my little silly albino fiancé~”_**

  
  
Gilbert heard you end the other side of the line, with a click, as he stared dumbfounded at the phone, taking a full minute to let what just happened sink in, to his brain.  
  
“You mean… it vas a prank? Did zhe awesome me, just get caught in a prank, by mein awesome fiancé bride-to-be?” Gilbert said in a shocked-surprised voice, as he couldn’t believe he had just been played like that.  
  
“Aw, come on, frau, so uncool to do zhat!” Gilbert whined in a pouty kind of tone, as he let out a big sigh, not liking that he had just been caught in a prank.  
  
“Out of all zhe frau’s, I had to chose here….man, she’s gonna be tough to deal vith, but so much fun, it’s gonna be…I just know it.~”

  
  
**~End Of Afterwards Chapter~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> (German)
> 
> -Kleiner*=Little
> 
> \- Scheiße=Shit
> 
> -Liebling=Darling
> 
> -Liebe=Love
> 
> -Nein-No
> 
> -Was zum Teufel?! DUMM TWILIGHT SCHEISSE?! SIE verarschen ME, Schatz?!= WHAT THE FUCK?! STUPID TWILIGHT SHIT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, DARLING?!
> 
> -Ficken, Nein!=Fuck, No!
> 
> -Zum Teufel mit diesem Blödmann, Dämmerung, Bullshit! Ich sage: LET so dumm MIST, Burn-FÜR IMMER MEHR!= 
> 
> To hell with that dumbass, Twilight, Bullshit! I say: LET THAT STUPID CRAP, BURN FOREVER-MORE!
> 
> -Hoffen, dass Stück Scheiße, verrottet in der Hölle ...= Hope that piece of shit, rots in hell...
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> So, here is the Afterwards (which again, I apologize for taking so long to write this)-but stay tuned for the Epilogue and take you all for the patience in story chapter updating~
> 
> (-Be here for the Epilogue…coming soon-)


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

****APH-GilbertXReader-Not Worth It! Epilogue Chapter  
  
 _ **A/N: don’t own hetalia, its characters, or reader. Just the story and idea.  
  
So, here the Epilogue, everyone. Enjoy and thank you all~**_ ****  
________________________________________  
After three days of what you called **‘Gilbert’s surprise prank’,** things seemed to be back on track and the end of the school years was getting close. Summer seemed to be around the corner and you and Gilbert couldn’t wait, for he had been asking you if you wanted to go on a vacation trip with him, for about a week.   
There wasn’t an official answer from you yet, but you did tell them that you would think it over for a bit. And so, as you were still thinking over your answer for Gilbert’s vacation trip idea, you heard the buzzing sound of your phone, alerting you that you had received a txt. You grabbed your phone and quickly opened the txt message, reading it carefully for a few minutes.   
  
As you read the message, your eyes grew wide with shock as you dropped your phone, letting it fall to the ground.  
  
This couldn’t be, it just couldn’t…  
No way, no freaking way.  
  
This couldn’t be…  
  
Well, if thought that nothing bad was gonna happen and everything was be okay-  
Guess you thought wrong and things were starting to turn out bad, pretty soon…  
  
 _“Why, why did she have send that txt? I really don’t want her be coming over, since we have a lot of problems when ‘she’s’ around…”_ You thought to yourself, as you quickly dialed Gilbert’s number, trying to call him. You heard the phone beeping as the line was being connected, waiting for Gilbert to pick up the line.  
A few seconds passed as the line was connected and Gilbert was answering the other line of the phone.   
\------  
  
“Hallo, frau, Vhat’s up?” Gilbert answered in a cheerful tone, as you were silent for a few seconds, not knowing how to explain the problem to Gilbert. If you didn’t tell him the problem now and at least come up with a plan to figure out how to deal with ‘her’, it was gonna get worse, just like before past times and you might lose Gilbert forever…  
  
“Well, I think we might have a bit of a problem…” You said, trying to stay as calm as possible and not try to have a freak-out attack.   
  
“A problem? Vhat kind of problem? It can’t be zhat bad, zhat zhe awesome me can’t fix..” Gilbert started to say, but you cut him off with your own statement.  
  
“No, it’s bad. Really, really, really, bad.” You said, as Gilbert was silent on his end of the line, for a few minutes.  
  
“Really, really, really bad?...Vhat happened, liebe? Did somevone hurt you? Are you okay? Are you safe?” Gilbert questioned, as his voice tone got serious, as his overprotective instinct kicked in, hoping that nothing bad was happening to you and that he wouldn’t have to go kick someone’s ass, if they were hurting you.   
  
“No it’s nothing like that. It’s just um…my, um…my sister txted me…” You slowly started to say, telling him what was the problem that was scaring you. “My sister…txt me and…well…she’s txt me, that she’s coming over in a few days, to stay with me for a short time…”   
  
“Oh, really? Zhat can’t be all too bad. I mean, if it’s just your Schwester* , zhen zhere shouldn’t be anyzhing to vorry about…” Gilbert started to say, but you cut him off again, as the point wasn’t getting across to him.   
  
“No, you don’t understand. If she shows up, then it means, she’s gonna try and steal you away….and I will lose you to her, like every other time, I’ve been with or tried to be in a relationship with someone. She’s a stealer of men’s hearts and she uses men like toys, just for fun and games. I hate her a lot and wish she was gone…but now, it looks like, she’s coming to destroy everything again…and I will end up alone…” You could feel your voice starting to break, as it was looking like you might start crying any second now.  
  
The only thing not letting you cry waterfall of tears, was Gilbert softly shushing you and saying soothing encouragements to you, in his native tongue.   
It helped a little in calming you down, as he continued with the encouragements.  
  
“It’s alright, Schatzi*. Everyzhing’s gonna be fine, so please don’t cry…”…“I von’t let anyzhing bad happen to you und I von’t let your schwester hurt you in anyvay possible…”  
  
“I don’t want her…to take you away from me…” You whispered softly, as you tried to hold back your fears from showing up in your mind.   
  
“Nein, Schatzi, I’m not gonna leave your side, for as long as I live. Ich Liebe Dich, mein libeling*, you know zhat, right?” Gilbert said, as you nodded your head, knowing that he meant every single word he said. **_“…Schatzi… du bist mein…*”_**  
  
“Always~” You said, as Gilbert told you before he hung up that he would be over to see you in a few hours, to help you get in a better calming state. As the line was hung up and you were left holding your phone, you knew that this was really gonna be a rough trial for you and Gilbert to face and if you both stayed strong and didn’t let your sister have her way, you could get through this.  
  
 ** _Because Love is the strongest bond that is ever created and can never be broken.  
The pathway to love is filled with bumps and crossroads, that can lead you astray-  
But if you stay strong and don’t give up on your feelings and what your heart tells you,  
You can find the happiness that will be eternal and everlasting…_**  
  
\- - - -  
  
 **Epilogue-Preview Omake Ending~**  
  
A phone screen glowed in the room, showing that it had revealed an already sent txt message to the contact it was for. The person who was holding the phone, gave off a smirky grin, as she couldn’t wait to see how the events were gonna play out. She was very happy find out that she might have a few new toys to play with, since the last entertainment had died off and gotten really boring for a while…  
  
 ** _But it looks, like, the boredom might not be around for this time, at least for the time being…_**  
  
  
“Oh, lil sis_______(Your name), looks like I’m gonna be paying you a visit pretty soon. And I really can’t wait to see you…and your boyfriend/fiancé. I hope he’s good looking…coz maybe, I might bring out a few… **“Party games”** , for us to play with~”  She let out a giggle, as she closed her phone, which had a big red and pink heart sticker stuck on the front, with the words _“Nikki”_ written across the middle of the heart.   
  
“…I think, this little trip, is gonna be a lot of fun…with me, my lil sis _______(Your name), and her fiancé, Gilbert…ohhh, I can’t wait~” Nikki said, as her smirk got even bigger, at knowing what chaos might be coming down into the next scenes of the couple’s life story.  
  
  
 **** _“Let the fun begin, everyone, coz Nikki is coming to town~”_

  
  
**_~The End…~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translations:   
> -Schwester=sister 
> 
> -Schatzi=sweetheart
> 
> -Nein, Schatzi: No, sweetheart
> 
> -Ich Liebe Dich, mein libeling= I love you, my darling
> 
> \- Schatzi…du bist mein-Sweetheart...you are mine
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> So here is the end, and i know you all are gonna hate that i left this on a cliffhanger...(it will be like that, so you can see and wait for what’s gonna happen next in the sequel, that I’m starting to work on) so once again, I want to thank you all for sticking around for so long for this story, for reviewing and all and all, supporting this fic. I know it took a lot of time and some few bumps in the road, but it was all worth it till the end. 
> 
> So once again, thank you and see you all in the squeal~
> 
> And for the very last time- please R&R  
> \-----  
> Start: Apr 5, 2012 (when originally posted on DA)  
> End: July 7, 20115


	13. NOT WORTH IT A/N-

**NOT WORTH IT A/N-**  
Squeal notice:  
  
  
 **NOT WORTH IT SQUEAL-COMING SOON IN THE SUMMER SEASON~** ****  
  
Alright, everyone, as a final notice, I have given a few thoughts about making a squeal to this story and after careful consideration, I’m going to make a few short drafts for the squeal to: “NOT WORTH IT!”.  
  
(It probably won’t get started on full chapters till late summer time/early fall time)   
  
A notice will be posted on my fanfiction.net and deviantart page, on when it gets started…  
  
Until, then, thank you all for supporting ‘NOT WORTH IT’ and see you, in the squeal~


End file.
